Viejos días de un Arcobaleno
by Hiisae
Summary: Para ser oficialmente los siete mas fuertes de la mafia,y ser reconocidos como un Arcobaleno,tendrán una tarea muy difícil,Vivir juntos y conocerse en el proceso.Viper x Fong, Luce x Reborn, Lal x Colonello y un Verde y Skull de por medio.
1. La gran noticia

**Bueno, acá traigo un fic, bueno, los Arcobalenos me llaman la atención, así que decidí hacer uno sobre ellos, como quiero romance entre ellos [?] Pondré las parejas (no yaoi) de Fong x Viper, Lal x Colonello, Reborn x Luche y Skull y Verde se meterán entre algunas xD**

**Aclaración: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es mío y menos sus personajes, si no, la seria trataría solo de los Arcobalenos.**

**

* * *

**

En el ambiente en la habitación estaba muy tenso, a penas se conocían, ¿La razón?, estaban metidos en el proyecto de "Los 7 mas fuertes" y para eso tenían que conocerse mejor, por lo tanto los reunieron y dejaron pasar un tiempo solos, pero todos eran muy reservados y no querían hablar, Luche siendo simpática hacía galletas y se las ofrecía.

-_¿Quieren galletas?_- Dijo sonriente.

Lal Mirch la miro pero no la tomo, no aceptaba comida de extraños, Skull tomo una después de pensarlo un poco, Verde y Viper ni siquiera la miraron, Fong tomo una de cortesía y Reborn, después de una discusión pequeña, prefirió un expreso.

Cada reunión era menos tensa, después de un tiempo todos comían la comida de Luche, Skull por su naturaleza de atragantaba de galletas, Lal Mirch las tomaba pero comía callada, Verde después una pequeña discusión con Luche aprendió a comer algunas de ellas, Fong tomaba por cortesía, Viper tomaba varias con el pretexto de que eran gratis y no pagaba, Reborn tomaba un expreso y galletas.

-Eh…¿A que se dedican?- Skull trato de hacer una conversación en vano.

-Trabajo como maestra en COMBUSIN…-Dijo vagamente Lal al ver que nadie respondía.

-Yo me dedico a las Artes Marciales de todo tipo- Fong actuaba muy cortes.

-La mafia es mi vida, solo trato de ser mejor, tomo cualquier trabajo de los Vongola- Comento Reborn mirando fijamente a todos.

-Ah, yo solo trabajo para cualquier cosa que me de dinero- Todos en la habitación voltearon de reojo a ver a Viper, según su historial no les sorprendía, pero no se veía tan malo.

-Eh,¡Skull-san trabaja para familias mafiosas como los Vongola!- Gritó Skull como si fuera la gran cosa.

-Que insolente, yo soy un científico ocupado- Dijo Verde si voltear la vista de su computadora.

Luche observaba divertida la escena, deseaba de todo corazón que empezaran a llevarse bien.

-Yo ahora me retire unos meses de mi trabajo- Observo su estomago, donde se notaba muy poco su bebé, aunque todavía faltaba tiempo para que viniera al mundo, estaba tan sumergida en su mundo feliz que no se dio cuenta cuando llego un hombre, que era asesor de plan de los 7 mas fuertes.

-Me alegra que ya se hablen- Dijo riendo el hombre, al parecer era simpático –Como todos saben, fueron escogidos por ser destacados en sus trabajos y por haber pasado una serie de pruebas- Su rostro alegre se transformo en uno preocupado por lo que diría- Pero su comunicación no es suficiente…Si van a ser Arcobalenos tienen que ser unidos, por lo tanto mi Boss y yo decidimos que pasaron un tiempo ustedes siete en una isla de la cual Vongola es dueña, tendrán que convivir quieran o no, se les ofrecerá una casa amplia la cual deberán compartir y organizarse y tendrán que hacer tareas domesticas, comida y…-

-¿¡Que rayos estas diciendo?- Gritó Verde claramente molesto por eso, Reborn hizo mala cara, Lal se puso notoriamente desesperada, Skull estaba confundido, Fong lo tomo como su fuera la cosa mas normal de mundo, Viper, pues no se podía ver por su larga capucha, pero se podían escuchar maldiciones en tono muy bajo, Luche no podía estar mas que feliz.

-¡Me niego!, Esto es mas que insolente!-

-La decisión esta tomada, no saldrán de la isla a menos que se aprendan a llevar bien o por lo menos se empiecen a hablar, además no tienen opción- Dicho esto el hombre salió de la habitación dejando a los futuros Arcobalenos solos.

La sala estaba en completo silencio, parecía un concurso de miradas, todos sacaban sus conclusiones sobre todos pero el asunto no duro mucho…

-¡Lal porque no me avisaste de esto, kora!- Pregunto su alumno claramente molesto.

-¡Baka!, ¡No te metas en mis problemas- De un puñetazo lo noqueo por completo, los demás solo observaban nerviosos.

-Perdón, no me di cuenta de cuando entro- Dijo un guardia al ver a Colonello al suelo –Eh…supongo que lo llevare a la enfermería- Menciono y se lo llevo arrastrando –Por cierto, mañana parten a la isla- Dicho esto se fue.

-¡Que divertido! –Sonrió Luche risueña al imaginarse a todos viviendo juntos, lo demás solos hicieron una mueca confundida.

* * *

**Se que estuvo muy aburrido y lento el primer capitulo (ademas de corto), pero es prologo xD. En el próximo veremos a nuestros queridos Arcobalenos en su primer día juntos, empezare a meter las parejas desde el siguiente xD**

**Por cierto, aquí pondré a Viper como mujer, no se si es hombre o mujer pero por sus rasgos la pondré como mujer :3**

**Adelanto:**

_**"-¡Oigan par de flojos, pónganse a trabajar, no ven que Luche hace lo que puede y esta embarazada!- Reborn estaba a punto de explotar.**_

_**-Solo me interesa mi investigación, a propósito, ¿Viper eres hombre o mujer?- Pregunto mientras la perseguía con un brillo malicioso en los lentes, cuando quería algo lo conseguía.**_

_**-¡No te interesa, déjame en paz!, ¡Que te lo diga te costara todo el dinero del mundo!- Intentaba de todo para hacer que el científico no la tocara, ilusiones, clones, de todo, pero era persistente.**_

_**-Skull-san quiere dormir- Decía entre sueños acostado en el sofá.**_

_**-Vamos Reborn-san, déjalos- Decía Fong observando muy interesado la pelea de Viper y Verde**_

_**-¡Cálmense!-Dijo Reborn gritando lo mas fuere que podía."**_


	2. ¡A limpiar se he dicho!

**Bueno, traigo el capitulo algo mas rápido de lo que pensaba porque no tendré tiempo en unos días e.e. Por cierto Gracias por sus comentarios hasta ahora :3 ,olvide aclarar algo pero no creo que sea importante, están todos en su forma adulta xD. Pues no esta confirmado el género de Viper hasta ahora, unos dicen que es hombre y otros mujer, pero en el anime y manga su cara tiene rasgos de femeninos, así que la puse así**

**Aclaración: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

-¡Diviértanse, encontraran todo lo necesario en su nueva casa, vendremos por ustedes en un par de semanas!-

El ayudante del Boss se fue tan rápido como vino, según lo dicho la isla estaba hecha a prueba de escape, además los Vongola les quitaron un cantidad considerable de sus poderes especiales, así que no había tantas opciones por lo que los Arcobalenos terminaron resignándose y esperar a que el sufrimiento termine.

Todos caminaban en silencio hasta que se encontraron con la "casa", sería mejor usar el término de una semi-mansión, al entrar dejaron caer su equipaje y se miraron unos entre los otros.

-Que insolencia, todo esto esta hecho un basurero- Decía Verde mirando el interior de la casa que a pesar de ser bonito, estaba muy polvoriento.- ¡No pienso vivir aquí!-

-No eres el único científico loco- Dijo Reborn tratando de ser lo mas calmado que podía –Supongo que tendremos que limpiar…-

-¡Fácil! ,¡Que las mujeres lo hagan!- Comentó Skull como si fuera lo mas normal de mundo, aunque en realidad en su casa si lo era ,¿Respuesta?, Un golpe en la cara cortesía de Lal Mirch.

-¡No pienso quedarme aquí como imbécil a trabajar mientras ustedes descansan!, Todos trabajaran quieran o no- Decía mandando una mirada muy fría a todos.

-Supongo que no hay opción- Dijo Viper

-Yo podría limpiar si gustan- Luce estaba muy emocionada tanto que a pesar de su condición se ofreció a limpiar, ya estaba a punto de ir por una escoba cuando Reborn intervino

-¡No!, Luce, no tienes que esforzarte, los demás nos encargaremos muy bien- Bien, Reborn dijo esto sin mirar a su espaldas, donde el desorden estaba empezando a reinar.

Verde tenía la mirada clavada en Viper, mas especifico en su capucha, Fong estaba viendo también a Viper y parecía plantearse una pregunta, Verde salió de su transe y salto juguetonamente hacía Viper, esta se dio cuenta y lo empezó a esquivar.

-¡Que diablos quieres!- Viper se teletransportaba muy rápido con el poco poder que tenía, pues sabía claramente sus intenciones.

Skull, cansado por el viaje se acostó en el sillón mas cercano que encontró, Lal Mirch había desaparecido (al menos no estaba ahora en la habitación).

-¡Oigan par de flojos, pónganse a trabajar, no ven que Luce hace lo que puede y esta embarazada!- Reborn estaba a punto de explotar, era un buen mafioso pero para estas cosas…

-Solo me interesa mi investigación, a propósito, ¿Viper eres hombre o mujer?- Pregunto mientras la perseguía con un brillo malicioso en los lentes, cuando quería algo lo conseguía.

-¡No te interesa, déjame en paz!, ¡Que te lo diga te costara todo el dinero del mundo!- Intentaba de todo para hacer que el científico no la tocara, ilusiones, clones (hasta aventarle las sillas del comedor en un intento desesperado)

-Skull-san quiere dormir- Decía este entre sueños acostado en el sofá.

-Vamos Reborn-san, déjalos- Decía Fong observando muy interesado la pelea de Viper y Verde, la verdad también tenía una curiosidad por eso pero tenía un mejor plan.

-¡Cálmense!-Dijo Reborn gritando lo mas fuere que podía.

Todos se habían callado, pero no por Reborn, si no por una bala.

-¡Ustedes me tienen harta!, como nadie pone orden, yo lo hare- Dijo Lal mientras cargaba su rifle y haciendo acto de presencia cayendo desde el segundo piso (y cayendo encima de Skull, al que nadie hacía caso) –Como este lugar no lo han limpiado nos organizare, Verde, tu limpiaras la casa por fuera y toda- Haciendo énfasis en la palabra "toda"

-¿¡Eh?-

-Luce, como no puedes esforzarte y no tenemos un buen cocinero…- Mirando a todos –Tú te encargaras del desayuno, comida y cena, todos te ayudaremos pero solo uno por día, ¡Reborn!, ayuda a Luce hoy-

-Bueno- Dijo Reborn, al menos estaría con alguien que se llevara bien.

-Skull, Limpia los baños-

-¡Me niego!- Al ver que Lal se apuntaba con el rifle…-Bueno, ¡Pero solo esta vez!-

-Viper, Fong, ustedes se encargaran de limpiar todo el segundo piso- Era muy amplio así que necesitaban dos personas, Fong dijo que quería conocer a Viper así que tenía que ponerlos juntos, un grito menos era algo.

-Yo limpiare la planta de abajo, ¡Muévanse!, ¡Si no terminan no habrá cena!-

**Mientras tanto...**

Verde estaba furioso, una cosa era ser un Arcobaleno y hacer pruebas, ¡Pero otra muy diferente era hacer de mayordomo!, Pero ahora con su poder y instrumentos reducido por cortesía de Vongola no podía hacer mucho.

-Entre mas rápido termine esto mejor- Decía asqueado mirando el pedazo de tela con el que debía limpiar.

Lo tomo y lo comenzó a frotar en la pared, mucho polvo salió de esta haciéndolo estornudar, ¡Tsk!, Esto tardaría mucho, pero no tenía opción así que se paso una hora haciendo su tarea, pero ni siquiera había terminado con una pared.

-¡Merda!-

Volteo desesperado buscando algo en lo cual subirse para alcanzar el techo, había un silla pero eso serviría, la tomo y se subió en ella, al menos no tenía problemas por ahora pero su mala suerte era abundante, un viento fuerte se hizo llegar y cayo al suelo por la fuerza.

-¡No lo soporto!- Ya harto de esto, pateo la pared, trato de calmarse y encontrar una solución lógica y mas fácil cuando sintió algo en su nariz, ¿Agua? , ¡Eso!, Saco una manguera que estaba cerca de el y le roció agua a la casa, por lo menos ya estaba limpia pero si no la secaba estaría en problemas.

-¡Merda!, ¡Merda!- Aventó la tela hacía un costado de la pared, la sorpresa fue que esa parte estaba seca por la tela.

Al final, se la paso toda la tarde descargando su ira contra la inocente pared.

_**Mientras tanto...**_

Luce estaba encantada mirando un libro de recetas, había comidas de todo tipo, haría que este día valdría la tela con un banquete y cuando se lo proponía, siendo la futura Arcobaleno del cielo, hacía milagros.

Reborn solo miraba a uno de sus grandes enemigos en la casa, la estufa.

-Reborn-kun que te parece si hacemos café para todos, pasta y unos pastelillos para la cena-

-Ah…me parece muy bien- Dijo mirando nervioso a su alrededor, no estaba acostumbrado a estar con la amable y social de Luce.

-Podrías sacar los ingredientes en lo que saco los platos-

-Seguro…-

Tomo el libro y busco las cosas en el refrigerador, al final pudo hacerlo.

Luce cocinaba mientras taradeaba una canción, Reborn solo estaba sentado pensando que podía decir, el silencio era muy incomodo.

-¿No sería mejor que te retiraras de esto de ser Arcobaleno?, lo digo por tu estado- Tsk, no era el mejor tema de conversación pero tenía mucha curiosidad.

-No, yo ya lo he visto venir, es mi destino así como el tuyo- Le mando una sonrisa cariñosa mientras el Hitman no pudo hacer otra cosa mejor que ocultar el pequeño sonrojo que tenía, esa había sido la misma sonrisa que le dio cuando le dijo que su mayor atractivo eran sus patillas.

-Reborn-kun, creo que necesito ir al baño- Dijo esta algo mareada.

-¡Estas bien!- Volteo preocupado a verla.

-Claro, solo cuida la cocina-

Luce desapareció directo hacía el baño, tal vez era un momento de nauseas, Reborn solo se quedo mirando la comida, cuando vio agua filtrándose en la ventana, ¡Verde!, no tuvo mucho tiempo ya que la estufa se volvió loca, expulsando mucho fuego gracias a que el agua le había dado en algunos circuitos.

-¡Porque a mí!-

Reborn busco algo rápidamente para apagar el fuego, así que trajo mas agua, mala idea, la comida tenía aceite.

-Perdón Reborn-kun, pasó algo interesante…-

Al final, tuvieron que cocinar café y ramen instantáneo.

_**Mientras tanto...**_

Fong estaba muy feliz, por fin tenía un momento a solas son Viper, ciertamente estaba interesado en ella, bueno, al menos tenía la sospecha que era mujer.

Por otro lado Viper estaba nerviosa, había leído el historial del chino y era una persona sumamente amable y sin ningún problema, algo diferente a las personas con la que había tenido contacto en su vida.

-Bueno, ¿Que te gustaría limpiar a ti?, mis técnicas están carentes de energía al igual que tus ilusiones- Dijo Fong con su trato alegre y cordial de siempre.

-Uh, los pasillos, tu limpia las habitaciones…-

Fue un buen equipo, ya que a diferencia de los demás, era una tarea fácil, Fong vivía solo por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado y Viper tuvo que aprender a limpiar si no quería gastar dinero valioso en mayordomos y criadas.

-Termine-

Ambos se sorprendieron mucho, por la simple cosa que hablaron al mismo tiempo, Fong solo le dedico una sonrisa, su plan era ganarse su confianza y volveré su amigo, por alguna razón tenía esa necesidad de ser alguien de su confianza.

-No creo que quieras volver abajo- Dijo Fong echando un vistazo al piso de abajo.

Viper fue a dar un vistazo, tenía razón. Lal limpiaba de una forma bastante brusca la sala con la aspiradora y Luce y Reborn tenían problemas serios con la cocina, si bajaban ahora los pondrían a limpiar.

Ambos se recostaron en la pared a una distancia prudente del otro.

-Sabes, eres una chica bastante interesante- Dijo Fong sin mirarla y con una sonrisa.

-No hagas cosas que luego te hagan pagarme más dinero del que crees… ¿Por qué piensas que soy mujer?-

-Fácil, solo una mujer podría tener unos labios así- Declaro Fong mientras la señalaba y hacía una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿¡Que diablos dices?, ¡Págame!, ¡Págame ya!- Gritó sonrojada, milagrosamente para esta la capa le tapaba la mitad de la cara.

-Eh, ¡Entonces si eres mujer!- Dijo riéndose.

La cosa no duro ya que la aludida trato de hacer un intento de asesinato, se le aventó encima y trato de estrangularlo, ciertamente la posición en la que estaban era bastante comprometedora cosa que Skull se dio cuenta cuando regresa de limpiar el baño todo mojado.

-Eh…, creo que me dormiré otro rato-

Al final, después de que Fong le prometiera y jurara que no diría el secreto de Viper, lo aventaron del piso para hacer parecer un accidente (y que se le olvidara lo ocurrido)

**Mas tarde**

La cena no era la mejor, pero gracias a lo pasado el día de hoy parecía tan deliciosa, la cena estuvo en completo silencio pero después de terminar la cena dieron un vistazo a la casa, ya estaba limpia y no tendrían asco al dormir en ella.

-Todos tienen sus cuartos…desempaquen y felices sueños…- Todos mencionaron esto de forma coordinada, como si hubiera sido planeado.

Esa fue la mejor noche para dormir de sus vidas.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo, Gracias por sus comentarios :3**

**Vocabulario-**

**Merda: "Mierda" en italiano.**

**A partir de ahora un Arcobaleno diferente será el protagonista en cada capitulo, y por lo tanto su pareja xD**

**Colonello no apareció, pero ya llegara, cuando le toque a Lal xD**


	3. Un día en el Centro Comercial Parte 1

**¡Ciao!, otra vez, traigo el capitulo mas pronto de lo que esperaba xD. Mis exámenes comienzan el lunes así que aprovecho a dejar hoy el capi :3. Se que dije que uno sería el prota pero tuve que hacer una excepción esta vez xD. Por cierto, aquí pondré que Viper acepta su nombre, el Mammon lo omitiré para no confundirme xD**

**Este capitulo de dividirá en dos partes, aquí les dejo la primera.**

**Aclaración: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

Había pasado una semana desde que los futuros Arcobalenos habían empezado a vivir juntos. Para ellos ya era costumbre oír los gritos matutinos, las explosiones provenientes de la cocina y las fugas de agua, tuvieron que resignarse ha aceptar la realidad. Era de mañana y la "familia feliz" estaba desayunando, café y huevos refritos.

-¡Quiero mi postre!- Exigió Skull, que le había agarrado confianza a todos en la casa.

-Yo también, comida gratis es algo- Dijo Viper enseñándole el plato a Luce.

-Claro, enseguida hare mas para todos- Dijo alegremente Luce.

Para Reborn era extraño que Luce estuviera embarazada y no tuviera cambios de humor repentinos como se supone que debía ser, pero si no era así mejor para todos, volteo a ver la mesa, no había cambiado pero era todo mas normal. Todos hablaban animadamente con todos, aunque Viper se distraía momentáneamente contando su dinero y viendo cartas del banco y Verde hacía investigaciones por Internet pero alguna que otra vez respondía a los comentarios de los demás. De pronto sonó un, ¿Timbre? , todos voltearon a ver la puerta.

-¿No éramos los únicos en esta islas?- Preguntó Fong.

-No se, esclavo, ve- Dijo Reborn mientras que pateaba a Skull hacía la puerta.

-¿Eh?, ya que…-

Abrió la puerta y como era de esperarse, no había nadie. Miro a todos lados hasta que miro un paquete que estaba en el suelo, lo tomo, cerro la puerta y fue con el resto del grupo.

-Estaba esto, pero no había nadie-

Lal lo tomo y lo abrió, había varios sobres en ellas, muchos con el nombre de todos. Les entrego a todos las suyas, eran facturas, dinero, nada de lo normal.

-¿Para quién es esa?-Preguntó Verde.

Lal solo la abrió y se sorprendió, había una cantidad enorme de dinero y una nota. –La leeré, "Chicos, espero que se la estén pasando muy bien y sobre todo que se estén llevando bien, los sobres con dinero son cortesía de nosotros, ahora el dinero del sobre de donde sacaron esta carta es para que compren comida y cosas que les haga falta en la casa, esta actividad incluye en que trabajen en equipo, así que solo por hoy estará un barco y un auto a su disposición, por si acaso, usen ropa normal, si usan las batas, las capas largas y ropa "extraña" ,llamaran mucho la atención. Con cariño los Vongola"

-¿¡Eh!- Mencionaron todos al uniso.

-Significa que podre ver el género de Viper- Dijo Verde con un brillo malicioso en los lentes.

-Inténtalo, bastardo- Dijo Viper mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se iba a su cuarto, Fong por si acaso fue corriendo detrás de ella.

-Tiene razón, ya casi no hay comida- Dijo Luce preocupada.

-Bien, ¡Vístanse, nos vamos al centro comercial!- Grito Reborn.

**En un rato**

Ya todos estaban preparados, era algo extraña su nueva vestimenta para ellos. Era la misma que tenían, solo que tenían cambios, Verde tenían su ropa de siempre, solo que no traía bata ni corbata; Lal Mirch solo se cambio su blusa por una que no estuviera semi-rota, sin la capa y armas que acostumbraba llevar; Fong solo se cambio su traje chino por uno mas japonés del mismo color; Reborn se cambio el traje negro por un pantalón negro y una camisa amarilla, Skull prefirió un pantalón azul y playera morada, y tuvo que quitarse el maquillaje morado en su cabeza, Luce se puso un vestido blanco; Viper logro conservar su aura neutral y misterioso, se coloco un pantalón blanco que lucia neutral, una playera/blusa negra neutral y su fiel capa, solo que era pequeña y le tapaba los pechos, y una gorra que le tapaba los ojos.

-A veces no se como lo haces Viper- Chillo Verde, al ver que cambiarse de ropa no había servido.

-¿Quién va a manejar?- Preguntó Fong al ver el auto –Yo no se-

-Yo lo hare- Se ofreció Reborn.

El viaje fue "mas normal" de lo que pensaron, después de encontrarse con unos borrachos (que les lanzaron silbidos nada inocentes ha Luce y Lal, Viper se había salvado por la gorra), unos motociclistas callejeros, la policía, trafico y un Reborn enojado por eso, les asombro que el auto seguía bien.

Caminaron hasta llegar al establecimiento, era enorme y con una gran variedad de lugares.

-¿A dónde vamos primero?- Preguntó Luce.

-Debemos seguir juntos antes de que esto se salga de control, primero caminemos hasta que veamos algo interesante- Dijo Reborn.

La gente de vez en cuando se los quedaba mirando, digo, ver a siete personas de la misma edad caminando con aire sospechoso y gritándose entre si no era algo de todos los días.

Caminaron hasta encontrar un pasillo que les llamo la atención, tenía un lugar para comer con cafetería incluida, una mini-super para comprar comida, una tienda de deportes, una área de juegos o retos para gastar y ganar dinero, una librería, una tienda de mascotas, y una tienda de cosas orientales.

Sin darse cuenta todos se separaron.

_**Mas tarde**_

Verde camino hacía la librería y entro, había muchos libros, era como sentirse otra vez en su casa, dio un suspiro y camino hacía el área de robótica y vio los libros, vaya, había muchos muy buenos, así que agarro uno donde explicaban como tener mejor calidad al construir un robot pero fue interrumpido por una señora de mala cara que lo había golpeado en la mano.

-¡Oiga que le pasa!- Gritó Verde y la vio con mala cara.

-¡Tiene que pagarme para ver los libros!- Le respondió la señora ofendida, era bajita de estatura y tenía aire viejo.

-¡Pero ahí dice que puedo leerlos cuando se me de la gana!-

-¡Es mi turno de trabajo, las cosas se hacen como yo digo!- Le gritó la señora mientras le daba una cachetada, gran error.

Verde estaba más que enojado, quien en su sano juicio lo agredía físicamente y le gritaba y para colmo le negaba su investigación, sin embargo recordó que no tenía que llamar la atención, pero esto era el colmo.

-Ya tengo suficiente con Viper que me ande cobrando a cada rato, si no me da ese libro despídase de su vida- Amenazo Verde.

-¿Si?, Hahaha, Me gustaría verlo intentarlo, tonto-

Verde fastidiado la tomo sin ninguna dificultad y la aventó hacia el mostrador, la señora temblaba de pánico pues nunca se espera esa fuerza de el, Verde la tomo de la cintura y la cargo hacía la bodega de libros que estaba detrás del mismo mostrador.

-¡Oiga, que le pasa, bájeme depravado!-

Verde solo la aventó en la bodega y cerro la puerta, la bloqueo para que no saliera hasta que los guardias vinieran en la noche.

Verde salió felizmente de la tienda con una bolsa llena de libros, al salir coloco un cartel en la entrada de la tienda que decía "Libros Gratis solo por hoy"

_**Mientras tanto**_

Lal fue a ver la tienda de deportes, vio ropa, balones, todo eso era muy familiar. Estaba tan perdida en su mundo cuando no vio que tres chicos corrieron a ella y la saludaron.

-¡Sensei!-

Lal solo los miro de reojo y les dio una sonrisa sincera, cuando de pronto corrió hacía ellos con intenciones de golpearlos, los chicos entendieron y lo esquivaron con facilidad, Lal de pronto giro y les dio una patada, que solo dos esquivaron.

-Muy bien chicos- Les dijo a los dos que lograron esquivarla, -Ahora tu…-

Se dirigió al que había fallado, lo tomo del cuello y le dio unas diez cachetadas.

-¡Idiota! , ¡Te he enseñado a no bajar la guardia!-

-Lo siento Lal-sensei- Se disculpo el chico.

Lal estaba feliz de volver a ver a algunos de sus alumnos, esos tres y Colonello eran unos de los que estaba orgullosa.

-He escuchado que dejo COMSUBIN, ¿Es cierto?- Preguntó uno.

-Si, pero es porque me dieron otra Tarea de un rango mayor, nada de que preocuparse- Les contesto.

Estaba tan enfrascada en platica dos de sus alumnos que no vio cuando uno de ellos saco su teléfono y marco un número.

_-"Hola, kora"_

_-" ¡Colonello!, soy yo"_

_-" ¡Tiempo sin verte, kora!"_

_-"Tienes que venir rápido, los chicos y yo nos encontramos con Lal-sensei"_

_-"¿¡Lal? , ¿¡Donde están?-_

_-"En el centro comercial a las afueras de la ciudad, ven rápido"_

Los pobres chicos se la pasaron aguantando golpizas para entretener a Lal, claro, sin hacer que el dueño del lugar se diera cuenta.

_**En otro lado**_

Viper y Fong habían decido ir juntos a la tienda de mascotas, Fong quería ver a los animales y Viper decidió que no había nada que perder.

-¡Que lindos!- Dijo Fong al ver los animales de la tienda.

-Seh…- Murmuró Viper, aunque en realidad solo le gustaban los reptiles, como los sapos y serpientes.

Un señor apareció de repente, el dueño de la tienda, se quedo observando a ambos, mas específicamente a Viper, al parecer le sorprendió la neutralidad que tenía. Fong solo se incomodo por ello y Viper estaba como si nada metiendo la mano donde estaban las serpientes.

-Viper, mejor vámonos…- Dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo y salía corriendo pero no pudo, ya que el dueño de la tienda le gano.

-Oh, así que eres Viper, disculpa mi mal comportamiento, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

Viper solo miro a Fong y este le dio una mirada suplicante como queriendo decir "¡No lo hagas!", esta suspiro.

-Lo siento, el tiempo es dinero y no pienso desperdiciarlo-

Pero el señor era perseverante, -Bueno, déjame con tu amigo un momento-

Fong acepto y le dijo a Viper que esperara afuera, esta obedeció y salió.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Fong ya viendo al señor.

-Bueno, haremos una cosa, te daré una suma de dinero y la convencerás de que pase un día conmigo, es una jovencita misteriosa, ¿No chico?-

-¿Y usted porque cree que es una chica?- Preguntó molesto Fong, aunque lo disimulada.

-Creí que lo sabías, sus labios son como los de una mujer, ¿No?-

Fong se indigno mucho, mas porque el había sido el que le dijo eso a Viper, y solo el tenía el derecho de saber eso (y de verla con esos ojos), podía parecer celoso pero era cierto. Además estaba muy molesto, pero estaban aparentando ser normales, así que respiro profundamente y miro a la serpiente que Viper había estado mimando, esta había entendido y se deslizó como intentando salir, cosa que logro.

-Oh, mejor me voy, mire atrás- Dijo Fong mientras salía corriendo y dejaba al señor arreglando problemas con la serpiente, que trataba de ahorcarlo.

Busco a Viper con la mirada y diviso a ver en los juegos para…ganar dinero, hay, no cambiaria tan fácil, suspiro felizmente y corrió hacia ella.

-¿En donde te metiste?- Le preguntó Viper al ver que se acercaba, estaba jugando cartas con un grupo de mujeres, las dueñas del lugar, excelentes apostadoras.

-Por ahí, el señor no me dejo salir, quería preguntarme que me pareció el lugar- Dijo mientras veía la mesa, había mucho dinero en juego al parecer.

-Bueno, hay que irnos- Miro a la mesa y mostro una sonrisa –Gane- Dijo mientras enseñaba sus cartas, formando una victoria casi imposible que dejo asombrado a mas de uno, ganarle a las dueñas de lugar, era sorprendente…

Fong miro a las mujeres de la mesa, cada una miraba a Viper con un aire, ¿Amoroso?

-¡Felicidades por ganarnos!, el dinero es tuyo, apropósito, ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo?

Fong se llevo arrastrando a Viper (que miraba felizmente su dinero y se preguntaba por curiosidad que le pasaba a Fong), dios, si que su apariencia misteriosa le causaría bastantes problemas.

_**Mas tarde**_

Skull estaba más que perdido, no había notado cuando todos se separaron. Había ido dando vueltas por tienda en tienda y no los había encontrado…

-Por que a mi…-

Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras caminaba, cuando sin darse cuando choco contra un joven que se veía no muy agradable, Skull tuvo que salvar su vida corriendo a la primera tienda que encontró, el mini-super de comida, donde perdió de vista al niño y suspiro aliviado, volteo la vista y vio a Reborn y a Luce, ambos estaban comprando la comida, Luce miraba felizmente, esperando su turno para pasar a pagar, Reborn solo hacía una mirada amenazante a los señores solteros interesados que pasaban.

-Creo que sería mejor que me quedara a espiar- Murmuró Skull para el mismo mientras se escondía.

Cuando terminaron de comprar la comida, Luce había propuesto ir a la cafetería, Reborn acepto el trato, tenía hambre aunque no lo notara. Skull solo iba detras ellos de chismoso.

Al llegar tomaron asiento y un mesero tomo su orden, y se sentaron a esperar.

-Me pregunto si los otros estarán bien…- Comentó Luce mientras suspiraba nostálgica.

-De seguro lo estarán- Dijo Reborn mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias Reborn-kun, estoy segura de eso- Le agradecía la futura arcobaleno.

A Skull le entro el hambre cuando vio las donas y el café que habían pedido Reborn y Luce, pero conociendo a Reborn si entraba a escena recibiría la paliza de su vida o al menos eso pensaba.

-Porque Reborn-senpai no puede ser hombre y aceptarse que Luce ya le pertenece a alguien más- Dijo Skull con ironía al ver el embarazo de Luce.

Oh no…Reborn volteo a ver molesto a quien había dicho esas palabras, ¡Lo había dicho demasiado fuerte! , Luce también volteaba a ver curiosa a todos lados. Skull solo se lamentaba pensando cosas como "¡Moriré!", vio por la ventana y diviso a Viper y Fong, le hizo señas, señalo a Reborn y luego a el cortándose la cabeza y un gesto suplicante.

Reborn se levanto de su asiento, diciéndole a Luce que iría a ver algo.

Viper negó con la cabeza viendo a Skull, como diciéndole "Es tu problema", Skull se arrodillo casi llorando. Fong, al ver el peligro en el que estaba Skull convenció a Viper, Viper al ver que no le quedaba opción, creo una ilusión donde en lugar de Skull, había un niño de no mas de 5 años y Skull era invisible, así que corrió hacia Fong y Viper y los abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello (Aunque en realidad así lo era)

Reborn, fastidiado, volvió a su mesa con Luce, suavizo su mirada y empezaron a comer y platicar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Fong y Viper solo suspiraron mientras se alejaban de la cafetería.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? xD, Bueno, luego pondré la segunda parte, pero les seguro que será pronto :3**

**En el próximo capitulo (o parte) veremos a nuestros queridos Arcobalenos visitando el cine, y otros lugares que tengo pensados, también Colonello hará aparición.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz el día 3**


	4. Un día en el Centro Comercial Parte 2

**Bueno, los exámenes que tengo son aceptables así que aprovecho a dejar conti e.e, me he dado cuenta que los adelantos que pongo no los cumplo porque se me ocurren otras cosas así que dejare de dar adelantos xD**

**Aclaración: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

Una hora más tarde los Arcobalenos habían terminado todo lo que tenían que hacer, después de echar las bolsas, libros y las demás cosas de todos al carro se dieron cuenta de que todavía era temprano.

-¡No quiero volver a la prisión!, hay que quedarnos un rato mas Luce- Dijo Verde lloriqueando.

-En eso te doy la razón…en vez de quedarnos en casa hay que estar aquí un poco mas- Comentó, para sorpresa de todos, Lal.

-Tsk, ya vimos todos los lugares de aquí y no veo la gran cosa- Dijo Reborn.

-Demos otra vuelta, a lo mejor hay cosas que no hemos visto- Explico Fong.

Sin más remedio volvieron al lugar, vieron cosas nuevas pero nada interesante, hasta que de tanto aburrimiento que tenían no se fijaron que Skull choco contra algo.

-Oh, que les parece si entramos ahí- Dijo Skull.

El lugar era muy amplio, y se veía muy bonito, había varia gente ahí de todas las edades, no era el lugar para un mafioso de seguro, pero tenía escrito nombres extraños en la parte superior, en la misma parte estaba una pantalla que mostraba pequeños vídeos.

-¡Oh!, Es un…-se puso a pensar Luce- Cine o algo así-

Todos vieron fijamente el lugar, todos habían escuchado de el pero nadie había nunca ido a uno.

-No pienso gastar mi dinero ahí- Todos adivinaron la voz que dijo eso.

-¡Pero será divertido Viper!, ¡O acaso quieres volver a esa casa aburrida!- Gritó Skull.

La Arcobaleno se puso a pensar rápidamente, y solo puso murmura algo parecido a un "De acuerdo, pero solo esta vez"

-Pero cual vamos a ver- Preguntó Lal, viendo los nombres bastante raros.

-¿Qué tal si vemos esa, la tal llamada "El Padrino"?- Dijo Verde después de evaluar todas las películas.

La portada tenía la esencia de la mafia así que nadie puso oposición alguna.

**En otro lado...**

-¡Colonello!- Gritaron los tres chicos que habían estado con Lal.

-Hola chicos, kora- Dijo Colonello sonriente como siempre -¿Dónde esta Lal?

-En el cine- Dijo uno de los chicos del trió.

-¿¡Eh?, ¡Lal en un cine, eso tengo que verlo, nos vemos, kora!- Gritó Colonello antes de despedirse.

Corrió hasta que los encontró, aunque la escena que tenía enfrente lo mataba de risa. Lal trataba de comprar los boletos con la poca paciencia que tenía, su querida maestra se sorprendería al verlo pero decidió ocultarse por el momento.

Miro su reloj de muñeca, era muy tarde, el tiempo si que se pasa volando.

**Mas tarde**

Las horas pasaron, al cabo de dos horas la película había terminado, debían de admitir que no era tan mala como habían pensando.

-Es la una de mañana- Dijo Skull -¡Tengo sueño!-

-¡Lal!-

Todos voltearon a ver al chico proveniente de esa voz, solo la aludida la reconoció y se sonrojo rápidamente. Colonello emocionado fue corriendo a abrazarla.

-¡Suéltame idiota!-

Lal forcejeaba con Colonello para que la soltara, pero este no se dio para atrás.

-Vamos, aunque sea di un "Me alegra de verte"- Le dijo Colonello, aunque sabía que no le haría caso de todas formas –Oh, así que ustedes son los Arcobalenos, ¿Los puedo acompañar?-

-¡Claro!, entre más personas mejor- Gritó Luce sonriendo felizmente.

-Ahora estaré mas tiempo contigo Lal, acostúmbrate- Dijo mientras la abrazaba, esta solo suspiro malhumorada, aunque admitía que estaba feliz.

Al llegar a la salida del centro comercial se dieron cuenta de algo peculiar, el auto no estaba.

-Eh, ¿No se supone que lo dejarnos aquí?- Dijo Fong.

-Tal vez traspasamos la hora- Respondió Viper.

-¿¡Y ahora donde rayos vamos dormir!- Gritó Verde, la idea de dormir en el suelo le aterraba.

-Miren hay una nota ahí- Dijo Luce

Todos voltearon a verla, Lal simplemente la tomo con brusquedad y la abrió, al leerla sus ojos mostraban desesperación así que solo la aventó por ahí, Fong la tomo y la empezó a leer en voz alta "_Queridos Arcobalenos, han traspasado la hora, así que el resto de la semana tendrán que pasarla en algún lado hasta que el barco y el auto estén nuevamente a su servicio, con cariño los Vongola"._

-Y ahora que hacemos- Preguntó Viper.

-Oh, porque no se quedan en el Hotel en el que estoy hospedado- Dijo Colonello tratando de ayudar –Además tienen suerte, si llevan a Luce tendrá una rebaja, ¿Cuantos meses tienes?-

-¡Cuatro!-

-Servirá, solo síganme- Respondió Colonello con mucho ego.

Lal solo se golpeo en la cabeza, ¿Es que acaso Colonello no tenía una solo neurona?

**En un rato**

-Aquí estamos, kora- Dijo Colonello mientras le enseñaba el lugar, no parecía la gran cosa –Iré a pedir sus habitaciones- Dicho esto se fue.

Todos se dedicaron a esperar, el lugar parecía hasta algo lujoso pero no era nada que no pudieran pagar.

-¡Tenemos un problema, kora! , No hay suficientes habitaciones, solo hay tres mas disponibles-

Por alguna razón a todos les dio una escalofrió, tendrían que dormir con alguien, Luce, como la voz de la razón, intervino proponiendo su idea.

-¿Por qué no Lal-chan duerme con Colonello-kun?, después de todo se conocen desde hace tiempo-

Lal solo se puso roja mientras que Colonello se reía maliciosamente sin ocultarlo.

-Bien, aquí dejo las llaves y lo demás, planeen como dormirán mientras yo me llevare a Lal a conocer el hotel, nos vemos mañana- Después de eso Colonello se llevo arrastrando a Lal en contra de su voluntad.

Los demás miraban las llaves como si fuera lo mas extraño del mundo, todos consideraron ver con quien quedarían.

-¡Yo quiero dormir con Fong!- Dijo sorpresivamente Verde, no le agradaba mucho ninguno pero el era muy tranquilo.

-¿Eh?- Balbuceo Fong muy confundido, volvió a mirar a todos viendo. Luce y Reborn dormirían con quien sea, Skull sería desesperante y Viper le daba igual con quien dormiría, pero ella era con las que se podría decir que se llevaba bien.

-Lo siento, pero Viper me escogió primero, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Viper, que estaba bastante entretenida contando sus billetes.

Fong solo suspiro y cogió de la mano a Viper, tomo su llave y se la llevo literalmente arrastrando,-Nos vemos y buenas noches a todos-

-Entonces Luce quieres… ¿Eh?-

Reborn se había llevado a Luce, Verde solo vio a la ultima persona que faltaba por escoger, Skull tenía la misma cara que el-

-¡Me niego!- Reclamaron al mismo tiempo.

**En un rato...**

-Bien, esta es nuestra habitación, tiene dos camas así que no habrá de que preocuparse- Dijo Colonello mientras le enseñaba a Lal la habitación, era linda y amplia.

-¿Dos, porque dos?- Le dijo con ironía.

-Eh…- Colonello no podía decirle que la había alquilado justo después de que sus amigos le hicieran la llamada telefónica, ya que el mismo vio cuando los Vongola de llevaron el vehículo, tendría muchos golpes si decía que todo fue "planeado"-No se, necesitaba mucho espacio y solo había un precio mínimo de diferencia- Dijo algo nervioso, por suerte Lal no lo noto.

-¿Lal te pasa algo?, hasta estado rara…-

-No… ¿Por qué?-

-Es que no me has golpeado en todo el día hahaha-

-Idiota, si en verdad eres tan masoquista con gusto lo hare-

Lal le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Colonello se preparo pero se sintió raro, como si no lo hiciera con mucho animo, en toda su vida como estudiante de Lal sabía que eso era raro, suspiro y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Yo se muy bien cuando algo te pasa, que me digas no hará algún daño, kora-

-Uh…es el asunto de lo Arcobalenos, solo no se si llevar esta maldición sea lo mejor, nada preocupante-

-¡Como de que no, kora!- Le grito – ¡Puede que ya no sea tu estudiante pero tienes que pensar mas por ti misma!-

Lal solo suspiro.

-Luce dijo que todos tienen que aceptar su propio destino, así que yo hare lo mismo-

-¡Entonces yo tomare tu lugar!- Dijo Colonello muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¡No lo harás, es asunto mío no tuyo!-

-Ya tome la decisión, así que sabes que no me detendré- Dijo en broma enseñándole la lengua.

-Si que eres un niño, me voy- Dijo mientras se colocaba las botas y salía de la habitación.

-¿¡Eh?, Es muy tarde, a donde vas-

-A trotar- Como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Pero son las dos de la mañana!-

**En otro lado**

Verde estaba profundamente molesto, tener que compartir cuarto con el motociclista no era la mejor idea que habían tenido.

-¡Escucha, solo hay una cama, así que yo dormiré en ella, tu dormirás en el suelo y di que te fue bien!- Gritó Verde, en realidad no le importaba su opinión.

-¡Oye!- Le gritó Skull -¡No dejare que el señorito presumido se salga con la suya!-

-Yo soy el mas inteligente en esta habitación, así que yo decidiré- Le repuso Verde.

Skull solo metió las manos a sus bolsillos y vio una papelito arrugado, lo abrió, era de Reborn y venía un plan de que hacer en caso de que Verde se pusiera a reclamar. Solo dio una sonrisa.

-Tú no tienes cerebro, pedazo de basura- Dijo Skull de modo bromista.

-¡Como te atreves!, soy cincuenta veces mas listo que tú- Le contesto Verde con mucho orgullo.

-¿Así?, ¡Dime la forma de una estrella!-

-¡Pues una estrella idiota!-

-Muéstramela y te daré la cama- Le dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Verde solo sonrió maliciosamente y salió al balcón que tenía la habitación, donde le enseño que como siempre, tenía la razón.

-¡Caíste, señor perdedor!-

Verde solo vio como Skull le cerraba la puerta, quedándose el solo en el balcón, que solo tenía una silla de metal y el con toda la cama, la televisión…

-¡Como te atreves! , ¡Ábreme o las pagaras muy caro!-

Skull no le hizo caso y se fue a dormir sin ninguna preocupación, aunque mañana temprano no sería todo tan fácil.

**En otro lado**

-Reborn-kun no teníamos que correr tan rápido- Dijo Luce sonriente como siempre.

-Lo siento- Dijo avergonzado.

Pero dejar a Luce con Verde era un suicidio, conociendo a Verde se aprovecharía de la gentileza de Luce para abarcar la habitación para el solo, y con Luce embarazada sería un grave problema, Skull se las haría para estar bien si seguía sus instrucciones.

Solo puso dar un suspiro al ver que la habitación era individual.

-Oh, eso es un grave problema- Dijo preocupada Luce -¿Uh?- Luce se sorprendió al ver algunas ropas de ella y para Reborn sobre la cama -¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?-

Reborn solo sonrió.

-De seguro fue obra de Viper, tal vez se teletransporto, pero eso cuesta mucha energía, así que probablemente mañana estará muy cansada…o cansado-

-Tienes razón, hare galletas para agradecerle cuando estemos en casa- Luce comenzó a planear todo con anterioridad, lo típico.

-Luce, tu duerme en la cama, ¿Te parece?-

-¿Pero entonces tu donde dormirás Reborn-kun?- Dijo Luce preocupada.

-Estoy bien en el sofá, además, me desvelare, es mejor que tu la uses- Dijo Reborn muy seguro de sus palabras.

Luce solo suspiro y fue al baño cambiarse, Reborn tomo el libro mas cercano que encontró y fingió leerlo, cuando Luce salió se acostó y durmió rápidamente, Reborn desvió la vista del libro y sonrió al verla dormir, si que era linda, dejo el libro en su lugar y se acostó en el sillón volteando hacía otro lado para no ver a Luce, sería mejor darle su espacio.

**En otro lado**

Viper estaba echada en la cama, hacer ese viaje a la casa e ir de regreso si que era muy duro y cansado, le molestaba hasta cierto punto hacerlo gratis, pero fue su culpa también, si no hubiera apoyada la idea del famoso cine.

-Fue muy amable de tu parte ir por ropa para todos- Dijo Fong regalándole una sonrisa.

Viper estaba empezando a considerar que la capa se estaba volviendo su salvadora.

-No importa…fue solo esta vez-

-No tienes remedio verdad- Dijo mientras la observaba desde el sofá.

-Como sea, ¿Por qué no aceptaste la proposición de Verde?, se cuidarme sola- Le respondió aun sin mirarlo.

-Vamos, se que te gusta mi presencia, además quería estar contigo- Le dijo juguetonamente.

-Tsk, si no fuera porque estoy muy cansada estarías muerto- Le dijo con voz muy débil.

-Oh, entonces debería de aprovechar la ocasión- Le sonrió mientras se acercaba.

-¿Qué diablos vas a…?-

Viper no pudo concluir su oración ya que Fong la acaricio de la cabeza como a una niña pequeña.

-Quería ver tus ojos, pero supongo que esto es lo menos que puedo hacer- Le respondió.

Viper solo sonrió, tenía seguridad en que Fong no le haría daño.

-Si sigues comportándote bien así como un perro tal vez te deje- Dijo riéndose con ironía.

-Soy un perro, pero uno muy lindo- Dijo riendo.

Viper solo cerró los ojos un momento y se durmió, ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Fong se la quedo mirando un rato y despejo cualquier pensamiento "inadecuado" de su mente, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente y le murmuro algo parecido a un "Descansa Viper". Dicho esto se dio la vuelta directo al sofá, donde se quedo dormido.

* * *

**Aquí la contí, se nota que tenía la mente vacía al principio, ¿Verdad? xD**

**"El Padrino" ,es una película que hasta cierto punto trata sobre la mafia, por eso la escogí.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y también gracias a sus comentarios :3**

**Si quisieran ver algo en mi fic díganlo y lo reconsiderare xD , hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chequeo,estampillas y una broma

**Ya pasaron los exámenes en los que peor me va, así que puedo estar más tranquila LoL. Bueno les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Aclaración: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

Después de una dura noche los Arcobalenos estaban desayunando en el restaurante del hotel, solo que en una mesa muy apartada de la gente cotidiana. Todos no tenían muy buena cara, Verde solo espero su comida, cuando llego la tomo y se levando de la mesa murmurando un "Comeré en mi cuarto", Reborn vio que tenía mala cara y ojeras grandes así que no le dijo nada. Reborn y Fong se veían cansados, pero nada preocupante, Lal y Colonello habían salido.

-¡Si!, pude sentirlo- Hablo muy animadamente Luce, al parecer su bebé por fin había hecho una señal de vida.

-Oh, Luce-neesan, ¿Ya tienes pensando un nombre?- Dijo Skull atento a la conversación, pues durmió de maravilla.

-No, ni he comprado nada porque no se el género que va ha hacer-

-¿No has ido a un chequeo?...-Preguntó Viper vagamente, jugaba con su comida, contaba su dinero, todas a la vez.

-No he tenido la necesidad, veo el futuro- Dijo Luce algo confundida.

-Reborn has el favor de acompañar a Luce- Le respondió Viper.

-¿Eh?-

-Esto lo hare solo por Luce, tengo favores que cobrar y no permito que se mantenga-

Fong solo sonrió, bien Viper podía ser egoísta pero lo hacía de buena intención.

-Hablando de eso, tengo unas cosas que hacer, ¿Me acompañas Viper?, en vista que no tienes nada que hacer- Preguntó Fong al recordar algo que vio ayer.

-Esta bien…-

-¿¡Eh! , Y yo que voy a hacer…- Dijo Skull al ver que estaba solo, otra vez.

-Cuida a Verde, no esta de buen humor, oh, y vigila que Lal y Colonello no se metan en problemas- Dijo Reborn mientras se levantaba de la mesa con todos los demás y se dirigían a hacer sus Tareas.

-¡Algún día se arrepentirán!- Grito Skull mientras corría a hacer su labor.

_**Mas Tarde**_

Viper había apartado una cita con el médico, le dio a Luce y a Reborn la información que necesitaba saber para llegar al lugar, caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta llegar al establecimiento, se veía como una clínica normal para el alivio de Reborn, al entrar todo seguía siendo normal, Luce toda emocionada corrió hacía la recepcionista, que tenía un ligero parecido a Viper (Tenía una neutralidad sorprendente).

-Disculpe, cuando es mi cita- Preguntó Luce alegremente.

-Dígame su primer nombre…-

-Luce-

La señora miro atentamente a la joven, busco en su lista y la encontró.

-Puede pasar ya…- Le respondió.

-Vamos Reborn-kun-

Luce se llevo a rastras a Reborn, que no confiaba mucho en esos lugares, la recepcionista solo suspiro. Poco después Luce y Reborn ingresaron a la sala que estaba llena de diplomas, reconocimientos y muchas otras cosas, para suerte de Reborn el doctor no era "el", era "ella".

-Oh, así que ustedes son amigos de Viper, bueno como le debo un favor esto será gratis, dígame señorita que tiene-

-Solo quería hacer un chequeo, estoy embarazada- Le respondió sonriente mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Ya veo, me imagino que el que esta a mi lado es el padre- Dijo un tanto divertida

-¡No lo soy!- Dijo Reborn un tanto fuerte sin gritar.

-Si, si como sea- Dijo ignorándolo por completo para disgusto de Reborn –Acompáñenme por favor-

Ambos solo se levantaron del asiento y caminaron así otra sala que tenía muchos aparatos electrónicos, Reborn solo se sentó en una silla que había cerca mientras volteaba la mirada ha la ventana ya que a Luce le estaban colocando un líquido para ver el bebé mejor.

-Vamos señor, no tiene que apenarse- Le respondió con sonrisa burlona.

Reborn estaba molesto, así que la ignoro. Luce se recostó en una cama y la doctora tomo sus aparatos y puso en una pantalla la imagen de bebé, le hizo unas cuantas preguntas hasta que la doctora sonrió.

-¡Felicidades a ambos!-

-Le dije que no soy el padre…-

-Como decía- Ignorando a Reborn otra vez –El bebé esta muy sano como pueden mirar- Luce estaba muy feliz, el simple hecho de ver a su bebé moverse tranquilamente dentro de ella la hacía mas feliz de normal. -"¿Qué será?"- Le preguntó Luce animadamente, la doctora solo sonrió y le dijo "Una niña".

Reborn se sentía feliz, el ver a Luce así valía la pena el haber venido.

-¡Sera mejor que encuentre un buen nombre, iré a avisarle a todos!-

-Jojo no tan rápido, tomen esto- La doctora saco un papelito con tres cuadros y una estampa, si reúnen los tres cuadros ganaran un premio-

-¿Cuáles son los otros lugares?- Dijo Luce interesada.

-Ara, eso no se los puedo decir-

**En otro lado...**

Fong y Viper caminaban hacía las afueras de la ciudad. Viper estaba un tanto curiosa del lugar al que irían pues Fong no le había dicho nada.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Viper ya hartada, había dejado su quinta billetera en el hotel junto con su amada tarjeta de banco suizo (donde tenía mas dinero del que se pudieran imaginar), si alguien la tomaba lamentaría no haber nacido.

-Hahaha vamos no te enojes, solo quería ver una escuela de Artes Marciales cerca- Dijo un tanto divertido.

Viper sabía que Fong amaba las Artes Marciales, de hecho esto fue una de las razones por la que el se convertiría en Arcobaleno, así que solo suspiro y se dedico a seguirlo, como ilusionista no había muchas cosas interesantes para ella.

Al rato de caminar llegaron al lugar, era al aire libre y amplio, en la entrada tenía un par de cosas en chino que solo pudo entender Fong, al ingresar al interior todo era estilo chino, Viper miro de reojo a Fong que se veía alegre, suponía que era agradable ver cosas conocidas de nuevo. Un hombre ya viejo llego a recibirlos.

-Hola, soy el dueño del local, ¿Se les ofrece algo?- Preguntó amablemente el señor.

-Queríamos ver su método de entrenamiento, es solo que tengo curiosidad-

-Ya veo, ¿Saben Kung Fu, Karate u otras Artes?-

-Solo yo- Señalo a Viper- Se llama Viper y viene a acompañarme.

El anciano solo les dio les indico que pasaran, al ingresar vieron que había niños de varias edades, sin embargo había muchos chicos y chicas de edad adolescente. El anciano solo "intentaba" enseñarles a los niños, por un lado los mas pequeños tenían problemas y por otro, los mayores no tenían mucho interés.

Fong acordó con el maestro enseñarles un momento.

Viper solo observaba como Fong trataba de hacer entender a los más pequeños, hizo una sonrisa sin pensarlo, Fong era una gran persona. Totalmente diferente a ella, que era muy "materialista", se llevaba un largo tiempo preguntando porque siempre la escogía para todo y actuaba como un amigo para ella. Eran opuestos sin duda.

Por otro lado Fong había logrado enseñarles a los más pequeños, estaba feliz. Los alumnos mayores voltearon a ver a Fong, los chicos solo lo tomaron como un presumido con mucho ego, mientras las chicas lo veían con aires amorosos, cosa que Viper noto para su mala suerte.

Y lo peor era que no sabía porque se sentía así.

-¿Ve?, solo tiene que ayudarlos tomándolos de la mano si es necesario- Dijo Fong mientras le enseñaba al anciano mejores formas de enseñar.

-¡Fong-sensei!, ¡Nos podría enseñar a nosotras!-

El aludido solo volteo a ver a las chicas, ya que los hombres estaban igual de aburridos que siempre. Suspiro y fue hacía el grupo mayor.

-De acuerdo, pero a todos-

Fong trataba de enseñarles lo básico, movimientos iniciales, postura y otras cosas, igual que los niños pequeños los tomaba de las manos para que lo igualaran. Pero las chicas tenían otra intención, se acercaban a Fong de forma provocativa, ¿Respuesta?, nada.

Viper observaba toda la escena desde las escaleras del patio, se sentía molesta por alguna razón, Fong era amable con todos, pero le tenía un trato especial a ella y tanto como el y ella lo sabían, volteo la vista a otro lado para quitar esa fea escena para sus ojos, se levanto y camino a la salida, donde una serpiente que pasaba por ahí la vio y la siguió.

Las alumnas casi se lo comían con la mirada. Fong no lo noto, lo que sí noto fue que Viper se iba, frunció el seño y dejo a un lado el entrenamiento para decirle a los alumnos y un maestro sordo un "¡Ya regreso!". Las chicas solo vieron a su acompañante y la miraron con mala cara.

La serpiente "amiga" de Viper se deslizo rápidamente hacía las chicas, donde pretendía darles un buen susto, cosa que logro.

-¿A donde vas Viper?- Le preguntó Fong corriendo hacía ella.

-Al hotel- Le respondió como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

Fong pudo notar que su humor no era muy bueno que digamos.

-Vamos, ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó preocupado.

Viper suspiro, o era estúpido o muy ingenuo.

-Esas chicas no me dan buena espina…- Dijo simplemente, era la verdad, bueno solo la mitad.

-Oh, ¿Viper celosa?, Hahaha-

Si, definitivamente no era ingenuo, era un estúpido. Viper trato inútilmente de golpearlo, el combare cuerpo a cuerpo no era su especialidad.

-Vamos tampoco es para que me pegues, sabes que en mis ojos eres mi única chica- Le respondió riendo mientras trataba de abrazarla.

Viper estaba molesta, así que solo lo ignoro y se dio la vuelta.

-Tsk, no sirves ni como un perro-

-Hahaha pero recuerda que un perro le es fiel a su dueño- Dijo mientras corría a despedirse de sus alumnos y del anciano, que le dio una ¿estampa?, digo que se ganaría un premio si tenías la tres.

Fong solo corrió hacía Viper, donde esta estaba sonrojada y este en un intento de que lo perdonara la abrazo por la espalda, cosa que ha ella no le importo...o quien sabe.

**Tiempo despues**

Lal y Colonello fueron a recorrer la ciudad, Colonello le enseño muchos lugares de interés. Este quiso tenderle una broma, aunque las pagaría mas tarde y eso lo sabía.

Llevo a Lal a una tienda de deportes (Donde al entrar les dieron una estampilla)

-¡Mira Lal!, que cosas tan buenas hay aquí verdad-

Lal observo el lugar, por lo menos Colonello hacía algo útil para su sorpresa.

-Tienes razón…-

Lal se quedo entretenida observando unas nuevas vendas y guantes, por otro lado Colonello siempre había querido ver a Lal mas femenina, así que…

-Lal, que tal si hacemos un trato- Dijo con mirada picara.

Lal solo frunció el seño, conocía muy bien a su ex –estudiante, siempre que hacían trato se trataba de una apuesta, en la cual siempre era ella la vencedora.

-¡Juguemos!-

De pronto Colonello le dio un abrazo muy cariñoso, esta de enrojeció y hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, caminar hacia atrás. Sin embargo la pared la acorralo, vio a su alrededor, estaba en un ¿Vestidor?, vio como Colonello le cerraba la puerta.

-Caíste- Le dijo mientras se reía un rato y le aventaba algo al otro lado.

-¡Idiota, ábreme o morirás y lo digo enserio!-

-Solo si te pones ese vestido-

Lal Mirch vio el vestido que Colonello había aventado. No, no podía ponerse esa cosa…era muy corto y tenía escote, además ella no estaba hecha para vestidos.

-¡Esto no es una broma!, Además ¿¡De donde sacaste esta cosa!-

-Póntelo y te dejare salir, además este era para mi prima, pero a ella no le gusto y pensé que a ti si-

No, Colonello no tenía ni una sola neurona.

Al final las personas miraban extrañados a los dos jóvenes, digo, ver a un joven con ropa militar corriendo por su vida mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras una mujer con un traje bastante atractivo lo perseguía como si su vida dependiera de ello no era de verse todos los días.

-¡Vamos Lal no te enojes!-

-¡Colonello bastardo no huyas!-

Corrieron hasta llegar al hotel donde se encontraron a Luce y Reborn, que recién acababan de llegar, los dos nombrados iban a saludarlos hasta que vieron la situación y prefirieron no meterse. Colonello subió las escaleras y entro a la primera habitación que vio, la de Skull y Verde, donde este ultimo intentaba estrangular a Skull.

-¡Lal-onesan sálvame!-

Colonello se oculto en lo primero que vio, detrás de Verde.

-¡No huyas cobarde!-

Al final Verde fue el escudo de Colonello, aunque este no se salvo, ya que Lal le dio sus buenas cachetadas merecidas.

-¡Que hice para merecer esto!- Gritó Verde mientras fue a su cama y se tiro en ella a dormir muy molesto.

-Ciao- Dijo Reborn mientras ingresaba con Luce a la habitación.

-Ya llegamos- Dijo Fong, que acaba de llegar también junto con Viper (Que por cierto vigilaba que sus billeteras y tarjetas estuvieran en orden)-¿Me perdí de algo?- Preguntó hasta que vio a Lal y solo suspiro entendiendo la situación.

-Oh cierto ¡Chicos tienen que ayudarme!, ¡Tengo que encontrar un nombre para mi bebé!- Dijo Luce rompiendo la escena tensa mientras se le caía el papelito de las estampillas.

-Claro Luce, te ayudaremos- Dijo Fong con su paciencia de costumbre.

-¿Qué es eso que se cayo?- Dijo Verde, que desde la cama miraba vagamente la conversación.

-Es algo que nos dieron en la clínica, hay que juntar unas estampillas o algo así- Dijo Reborn.

-Yo tengo una, kora!-

-Y yo también- Dijo Fong mientras enseñaba la suya.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? LoL, Gracias por sus comentarios ;3**

**Vocabulario:**

**Ara: Expresión japonesa usada para decir de forma divertida algo parecido a calma.**

**Hare una aclaración, aquí Viper es amiga de cualquier serpiente xD, Pues en parte por su nombre y su mascota cuando se vuelva una Arcobaleno.**

**Ahora, ¿Qué premio ganaran por las estampillas?, pronto lo sabrán xD (Aunque sinceramente estoy pensando eso, así que acepto sugerencias LoL), He estado pensando el futuro del capi, le calculo de unos 7 a 10 capítulos mas, Me gustaría saber si les gustaría ver un capitulo donde Aria nace, en compañía de los Arcobalenos LoL**


	6. ¡Mafia Land!

**Ciao, primero muchas gracias por sus ideas para el capitulo :3. Me alegro que les gustara el anterior capitulo xD. Como quieren ver un Spa lo pondré, pero no tenía tanta idea así que si me quedo feo perdón e.e, hice lo que pude ;_; [?], gracias por su comentarios :3**

**Aclaración: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

Los Arcobalenos estaban sentados en la sala de hotel, pues su estadía ahí se había acabado. Colonello entregaba las llaves y otras cosas a la recepción mientras Reborn, por suplicas de Luce, marcaba el dichoso número que venía en las estampillas, pero no todo era tan malo.

_-¡Reborn-sama!-_

_-¿Eh?, si… ¿Quién habla?-_

_-Habla el jefe de la familia Cavallone, no puedo creer que se ganara los boletos-_

_-Ni yo tampoco, bueno vayamos al punto, ¿Qué ganamos?-_

_-Pues el premio original era un viaje, pero siendo usted le daré algo mejor, ¡Una ida ha Mafia Land, aparte una visita ha un Spa con Aguas termales y todo pagado!, déjeme arreglar todo, mientras tomen el barco mas cercano y hablare con mis subordinados-_

Después de esto colgó mientras Reborn trataba de analizar todo lo dicho por el señor, solo suspiro y fue ha hablar con el resto del los Arcobalenos, que lo esperaban.

Reborn les conto todo tal y como se lo explicaron, Luce estaba muy feliz al igual que Skull, Colonello estaba muy animado mientras empujaba a Lal suavemente del hombro diciéndole las cosas que harían, cosa que ella hacía caso aunque no lo aparentaba, Viper estaba bastante preocupada y molesta aunque por la capa parecía no tener ni una señal de emociones, solo Fong la miro preocupado. Verde tenía su clásica sonrisa cínica y brillo malicioso en los lentes.

-¡Pues que esperamos!, Veremos la civilización en poco tiempo- Dijo Verde, aunque todos sabían que no eran del todo sus intenciones.

Técnicamente Verde se llevo arrastrando a todos.

**Mas tarde**

Llegaron a la estación de barcos, ahora la pregunta del millón era saber donde estaba el barco donde abordarían, pero no tardaron mucho en averiguarlo al ver uno con un montón de "guardaespaldas" con traje y cara de pocos amigos y que tenía de bandera la insignia Cavallone.

-Soy Reborn, ellos son los otros Arcobalenos-

Los subordinados solo los vieron y entraron en pánico, tanto que torpemente los invitaron a pasar, Fong suponía que por la noticia de que serían los siete más fuertes había afectado en la mafia.

-¡Oye!, tu no puedes pasar- Dijo uno de los subordinados tomando del hombro a Colonello, este solo sonrió.

-Viene con nosotros- Mencionaron todos los Arcobalenos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento…-Dijo el hombre liberándolo y haciendo una reverencia. Tal vez podrían acostumbrarse ha la nueva autoridad que tenían.

Los subordinados entraron al barco y se colocaron en la puerta para vigilar mientras el barco avanzaba, allí se encontraron con el jefe de los Cavallone que les enseño el lugar y los atendió muy bien, el viaje era corto pero tenía que tomarse las molestias como buen aliado de los Vongola.

Después de unas horas de viaje llegaron a su destino, Mafia Land. A simple vista parecía como un parque de diversiones con mucho turismo, como una playa, los Cavallone los llevaron a la recepción para pedir permiso de estar en la isla, pero cuando la recepcionista vio a los Arcobaleno…

-¡Son ustedes!- Gritó como para que la gente volteara a ver que pasaba.

-Como pueden pagarle ha gente que no hace su trabajo, no me gustan que nos miren- Dijo Viper mirando a la gente que los miraba he incluso querían sacar fotos pero como mafiosos no podían.

-Estoy seguro de que todo esto pasara- Dijo Fong calmadamente mientras permanecía al lado de Viper.

La recepcionista les dio sus pases y boletos para que pasearan con toda libertad mientras no apartaba la mirada de ellos.

Los Arcobalenos primero darían una vuelta, aunque las cosas no salieron como lo planeado, Luce iba saludando a todo aquel que se le cruzaba en el camino, mientras que todos aprovechaban el noble gesto y la saludaban y de paso a todos los demás en contra de voluntad, había unos que tomaban fotos e incluso les pidieron un autógrafo.

-Viper, puedes crear algo para que pareciera que no estamos- Preguntó Lal ya hartada de la extrema atención a ellos.

Viper los hizo invisibles al resto de los ojos sin protestar, aunque al poco rato en las calles observaban globos con sus caras en ellas, ¡Y estaban a la venta!

-Buena forma de ganar dinero…- Murmuro Viper.

-Ni se te ocurra, nos están tratando como fenómenos- Dijo Verde mientras la miraba con ironía.

-¡Vamos a jugar un rato!- Gritó Skull de repente.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, kora!-

-Me parece una buena idea, nunca he estado aquí- Dijo Luce con una sonrisa.

Cualquier podía negarse a Skull, a Colonello tal vez, pero a Luce no. Así que se subieron al juego más cercano que encontraron, una montaña rusa.

-Luce, no creo que debas subir en tu condición- Dijo Reborn tratando de ocultar la preocupación que tenía.

-Vamos Reborn-kun, no creo que pase nada malo-

Los asientos eran de tres, Reborn se sentó con Luce en caso de que necesitara algo pues no confiaba de todo en esos juegos mecánicos (aunque fueran hechos por la mafia), Skull se sentó con ellos, pues se sentía seguro con ese par aunque le gustara lo peligroso. Fong como era de esperarse se sentó con Viper, Verde de entrometido se sentó con ellos, así que Verde y Viper quedaron en la esquina y Fong en medio para evitar líos. Colonello y Lal se sentaron solos.

-¿No es genial Lal, kora?- Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Cállate bastardo…- Le respondió algo sonrojada, cosa Colonello que noto.

Viper tuvo que romper la ilusión debido a que sería difícil llevarla en el juego, todos al verlos querían subir, pero el juego estaba avanzando así que era imposible.

-Esto será interesante- Dijo Verde mientras se quitaba la protección y se sentaba muy cómodamente en el asiento como si nada.

El juego empezó a avanzar y a subir a la hizo para luego caer en picada, Luce observaba todo muy feliz, Skull y Colonello gritaban mientras ha Reborn le empezaba a dar nauseas, Lal estaba como si nada al igual que Verde, en otro lado Fong observaba cuidadosamente los movimientos de todos mientras Viper contaba su dinero sentada cómodamente en el asiento.

Lejos de eso, en la cabina de manejo había problemas…

-¿¡Que hacemos! ¡Nos mataran si saben que esto esta fallando!-

-No se, ¡Pero mejor yo me largo!-

Volviendo con los Arcobalenos, empezaban a notar que algo comenzaba a fallar.

-Hay que bajar de aquí, algo anda mal, kora- Dijo Colonello al ver que el juego se empezaba a sacudir.

-¿Qué hacemos con la gente de atrás?- Dijo Fong

-Supongo que salvar sus patética vidas- Respondió Verde.

El resto de los Arcobalenos tuvo que moverse hasta los asiento de atrás y amontonarse.

-¿Viper si puedes?- Dijo Skull viendo a toda la gente que tendría que teletransportar.

-Odio trabajar gratis pero no me queda alternativa-

Viper con la energía que tenía los teletrasporto a la entrada del juego mientras por otro lado, el tren de la montaña explotaba. Viper solo se cayó sentada en el suelo.

-Cuando vea a los Vongola les ira mal…quitarme mi energía es inhumano- Dijo la futura dueña de chupete índigo notablemente cansada.

-Deberíamos ir a la Spa- Señalo Verde.

-¡Ni soñarlo!-

Verde sabía el porque se la respuesta de Viper y sonrió mas. Los mafiosos que estaban por ahí se acercaron a los Arcobalenos y les agradecieron por salvarlos.

-Después de todo este turbulento viaje vamos al Spa, Reborn- Dijo Verde volviendo a insistir.

Reborn estaba ocupado preguntándole a Luce sobre su salud, estaba perfecta así que eso le bastaba. Al ver la insistencia de Verde no le quedo otra más que ir.

-Ya dije que no quiero…-

-¡Pero tienes que hacerlo!-

-Buenas tardes- Dijo una joven que distrajo la atención de todos –Aquí ofrecemos después de un largo día de misiones o reuniones relajación garantizada, ¿Les gustaría probar algo primero?-

-Yo nada…- Dijo Viper secamente.

-Lo siento, aunque tenga un rango mayor las normas dicen que no se puede ir sin tomar alguna medida-

-Maldita…-

-Pasen por aquí-

Después de una larga pelea entre la empleada (que internamente estaba alagada de hablar con un Arcobaleno) y Viper pasaron a la sala, tenía varias habitaciones; Spa, sauna, aguas termales, masaje.

-Tranquila, pensare en algo- Dijo Fong al ver la molesta bastante notoria en Viper.

Todos se dividieron para entrar a lo que mas les gustaba.

**En un rato**

A Luce se le empezaba a notar mas el embarazo que antes, pero no llegaba a tener una panza muy grande, así que opto por relajarse en la piscina, el calor de las aguas termales no era muy buena para ella.

-Ya elegí, ¿Y tu Reborn-kun?- Dijo Luce con curiosidad.

-No se…me conformo con cualquier cosa, además no me fio de estas personas-

-¿Por qué no te relajas en la piscina conmigo?, ¡Sera divertido!-

Reborn aunque no lo admitiera tenía cierta vergüenza de hacer eso, pero no podía dejarla sola en un lugar lleno de mafiosos y con muchos trabajadores haciendo lo que les plazca.

-Tomare el sol haya…-

Así lo hicieron, los empleados le enseñaron el lugar, era bonito, amplia y tenía una sensación agradable, había poca gente por lo que eso le daría un respiro a Reborn.

Luce y Reborn entraron ha cambiarse. Luce salió con un traje de baño que disimulaba un poco su embarazo, se metió al agua y se coloco debajo de una regadera de agua.

Poco después salió Reborn con un traje de baño negro estilo short y una playera de playa blanca, se acostó en una silla de larga y se coloco unos lentes de sol y hizo lo que mejor sabía a parte de ser mafioso, alejar a los interesados de Luce.

Estaba cansado así que trataría de aprovechar la ocasión.

Luce estaba como si nada jugando y hablando con Reborn desde ahí.

La gente cerca los miraba con curiosidad, pero prefirieron meterse en sus asuntos.

**En otro lado**

-¿Vas a seguirme Colonello?- Dijo Lal mirando que el la seguía como un perrito solitario.

-¡Por supuesto, kora!, como hay muchos hombres caminando por aquí es mi deber protegerte-

-Has lo que quieras, ¿Tu que cosa tomaras?-

Colonello se quedo viendo las cosas que ofrecía el lugar, la verdad no le interesaba nada, vino por la seguridad de su ex-maestra, así que hizo lo mas inteligente que se le ocurrió.

-¿Tu que tomaras?-

Lal frunció el seño pues sabía lo que planeaba, suspiro y le murmuro que quería un practicar yoga.

-¿¡Eh?-

-No grites idiota, se me dio la gana ir a clases de yoga, ¿Y?-

Colonello solo suspiro, la empleada apareció de repente y les enseño la sala, Lal siempre tenía que escoger cosas difíciles y no tan relajantes, pero de todos modos no sería ella si no lo hacía, por lo que decidió acompañarla.

Se metieron al probador donde les dieron una ropa más cómoda, para gusto de Lal del mismo color que antes. Al salir Colonello no pudo negar que se veía muy bien.

-Ahora practicaremos métodos básicos, imitenme- Dijo el dueño del área.

-Lal voy a terminar fracturado si termino haciendo esto…-

-Tú decidiste acompañarme así que aguántate-

Siguieron así alrededor de unos treinta minutos, Colonello hacía lo que podía pues el la flexibilidad no era su fuerte, luego en señor que daba la clase dijo que descansaran en los futones que había en piso.

-Oh, ¡Se siente bien, kora!-

-Claro, los maestros en Combusin hacíamos esto todas las mañanas-

-Bueno, al menos después de esto vale la pena-

Así que quedaron hablando recordando viejos tiempos.

**Mientras tanto...**

Los cuatro Arcobalenos restantes no sabían que hacer, Verde tenía planeado ir a donde quiera que Viper vaya y Skull solo quería tener compañía, Fong se quebraba la cabeza pensando en una solución y Viper buscaba algo que le favoreciera.

-Quiero ir al baño aromático…-

Fong se sorprendió de la propuesta de Viper, así que solo acepto ir con ella, Verde de chismoso los siguió mientras Skull pensaba inocentemente que cosa tomar.

Un empleado los dirigió a la sala, era mas grande que las demás, tenía bañeras individuales con flores aromáticas en ellas, a su vez tenía otras cosas, como un aguas burbujeantes, baños de lodo y masajes.

-¡Quiero un baño de lodo!- Gritó Skull viendo la sala

-Sígame por aquí-

Uno de los empleados se llevo a Skull, Verde solo hizo mala cara pues no era el método de relajación mas higiénico que había.

-Tu- Dijo Viper señalando acusadoramente a Verde- Si te atreves a mirar eres hombre muerto-

-¿Entonces si puedo entrar la verte?- Dijo Verde

-No-

Viper entro de mala gana al vestidor cerrando de un portazo, Fong solo hizo de guardaespaldas cuidando la puerta.

-¿No crees que haces mucho por Viper?-

-Si yo no lo hago quien lo hará- Le respondió Fong calmadamente.

Verde solo suspiro y entro un vestidor, después de poco tiempo salió y se situó en una camilla, donde unas señoritas le pusieron unos pepinos en los ojos, le trajeron una bebida fría y le dejaron un bloqueador solar.

-¡Diviértete Fong!, estas oportunidades se dan pocas veces.

Fong no sabía porque, pero parecía que Verde lo dijo con doble sentido.

La puerta de Viper se abrió un poco, al ver que Verde estaba "fuera de combate" y Skull estaba muy ocupado relajándose salió, traía una toalla en su cabeza que ocupaba el lugar de su típica capucha, una toalla mas grande que le cubría todo el cuerpo, para resumir, trato de hacer su ropa en toallas.

Fong solo le sonrió, decidió voltear la mirada hasta que Viper entrara en la bañera, aunque en realidad ella entro con todo y toallas, las empleadas aparecieron y colocaron colorantes oscuros al agua (a petición de Viper).

Fong decidió ocupar el mismo método que Verde, aunque debajo del pepino observaba a Viper con una sonrisa.

**Mas tarde...**

Al rato de una hora los Arcobalenos se reunieron en la sala de la recepción, todos tenían un mejor aspecto que antes, Skull quería quedarse más tiempo así que…

-¿Vamos a las aguas termales?-

Viper salió de la sala sin decir nada.

-¡No te vayas!- Gritó Skull.

-Ya cumplí con ir ha uno, no necesito otro- Le reprocho Viper.

-¡Sera divertido!-

Los demás solo suspiraron debido a la terquedad de los dos.

* * *

**¿Cómo me quedo? LoL**

**No se, siento que me falto algo xD**

**Otra vez gracias por sus comentarios :3**

**Respecto al nacimiento de Aria, tendré que darles un Spoiler xD. Todos estos capítulos son "recuerdos" de diferentes Arcobalenos; habrá un capitulo donde todos ya pasen a ser Arcobalenos oficiales, el siguiente será donde todos en el "presente" [Después verán porque] (Viper con los Varia, Reborn entrenando a Tsuna, Fong en China, ect.) se reúnen y recuerdan viejos tiempos, como el nacimiento de Aria. Ya que cuando se convierten en Arcobalenos todavía esta embarazada Luce.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y gracias por leer :3**


	7. Los siete mas fuertes

**So, perdón por la tardanza, tenia unos asuntos pendientes y no pude hacer el capitulo xD. Pero me prometí a terminarlo y así será e.e, al final les dejo el capitulo, de seguro al leerlo creerán que las cosas van muy rápido, tratare de que no sea así :3**

**Aclaración: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece.**

* * *

-Boss los Arcobalenos están aquí…-

El señor solamente le dirigió una mirada que al parecer no mostraba sentimiento alguno, después de unos segundos sonrió y dio unas vueltas infantilmente en su silla, después se paro en seco mirando a su subordinado.

-¿Y como van?, ¿Se llevan mejor?-

-Afirmativo, veo mas comunicación, e incluso la trampa del la montaña funciono-

-Sorprendente…Puedes retirarte, necesito pensar-

El mencionado solo se retiro de la habitación dejando al Vongola solo, este vio por la ventana la famosa Mafia Land. Si las trampas que había puesto y las cámaras no le mentían, tal vez ya estaban listos. Tendría una larga tarde de llamadas.

**En otro lado**

-¡Ah!, ¿Tenemos que irnos Luce-onesan?- Preguntó Skull mirando con ojos tristes a Luce.

-Así parece Skull-kun-

Los futuros Arcobalenos caminaban hacía la estación de barcos donde los Cavallone los esperaban, el cielo estaba algo gris, por lo que se haría de noche pronto. Una vez abordo todos se sentaron en una pequeña sala, el jefe de los Cavallone decidió dejarlos solos por el resto del viaje.

-Debo admitir que este viaje me ayudo en mi investigación- Dijo Verde con su clásico brillo en los lentes.

-¿Acaso solo te interesa eso?- Pregunto Reborn mientras lo veía con ironía.

Verde solo frunció el seño y hizo lo mejor que hacía, discutir con Reborn, Luce solo observaba divertida la escena buscando el momento adecuado para intervenir, Skull solo veía algo preocupado todo, los único que no estaban al tanto de la pelea eran Lal y Colonello, que estaban "practicando" artes marciales en el barco gracias a un comentario burlesco de Colonello, y Fong y Viper, Viper se dedicaba a contar su dinero un tanto molesta por el viaje mientras Fong solo estaba hay por si necesitaba "desquitarse".

-¡No te burles de la ciencia!-

-¡Hago lo que se me de la gana!-

-Ustedes me dan miedo…-

El ruido de la habitación fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abrirse, era el jefe Cavallone que traía una sonrisa traviesa y unas llaves, cuando vio que todos se fueron calmando aventó las llaves a Reborn.

-Pensé que extrañaban su casa grupal, así que me las ingenie para tomarlas-

-¡Que amable!- Dijo Luce felizmente.

-Oh, tengo asuntos que atender, nos vemos. Por cierto, que sean buenos Arcobalenos-

El jefe salió de la habitación justo al momento en que el barco paro, todos sin decir nada bajaron mientras que los subordinados los escoltaban, así mismo los dejaron literalmente en la puerta de su casa. Cuando voltearon atrás ya no había rastro de nada.

-Hogar dulce hogar- Dijo Viper con ironía.

-¡Así que esta en su casa!-

Colonello salió disparado a ver los alrededores, todos cayeron en cuenta de que el estaba con ellos y los Cavallone no se tomaron la molestia de dejarlo en otro lado.

-Lal, no te gustaría tener una casa así para vivir juntos algún día-

Colonello lo dijo con tanta "inocencia" que Lal le regalo un puñetazo en la cara totalmente gratis, aun para Colonello fue una clara muestra de cariño al parecer.

-¡Idiota!- Gritó Lal

-Y volvemos a lo mismo- Dijo Fong mientras observaba la escena.

-¿Quién es él?...- Preguntó Viper.

Todos voltearon a ver al aludido, un hombre algo mayor pero no muy viejo, vestido de traje que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la casa tomando té tranquilamente. Con una seña les invito a sentarse, cosa que por alguna extraña razón hicieron.

-Me presento, Soy el futuro Vongola Noveno, mi madre no pudo estar aquí…, vamos al punto, los estuvimos observando durante este tiempo- Al ver que nadie dijo algo coherente continuo –Al parecer las cosas entre ustedes han mejorado, por lo que decidimos hacerlos Arcobalenos pronto, hay que proteger los anillos y no hay que desperdiciar el tiempo, sin embargo quiero decirles verdaderamente de que se tratara esto-

-¿Eh?, A que te refieres- Preguntó Colonello.

-Tú no serás un Arcobaleno, así que podrías tener la molestia de salir o llamare a los guardias-

-Tsk, claro viejo- Dijo Colonello con una sonrisa bastante falsa hasta que Lal le dio una patada para que se le levantara.

-Mas respeto…- Susurro Lal mientras veía a Colonello alejarse y salir.

-Ahora, viendo los efectos que tendrá los chupetes sobre ustedes, tendrán unas alteraciones físicas, digamos que se volverán bebes-

-¿¡A que se refiere?-

Todos tenía una cara de espanto, pero la que mas destaco fue la de Reborn, que estaba enojado.

-Por favor cálmense- Dijo tragando saliva –Debo advertirles que será permanente y como ya firmaron los papeles no habrá vuelta atrás. Tendrán que proteger los anillos Vongola y Mare así como sus chupetes, la ceremonia será mañana, vendremos a buscarlos, será mejor que nadie se atreva a huir.

El futuro Noveno no resistió más de la atmosfera tensa así que se despidió y salió de la casa, por lo menos había hecho bien el trabajo que su madre le había encargado.

Mientras en el hogar todo era silencio, de pronto Reborn se levanto y subió a su cuarto sin decir nada, solo se oyó un portazo desde arriba. Verde tenía la mirada perdida como haciendo cálculos rápidamente, sonrió maliciosamente y se fue a su cuarto diciendo "¡Llámenme para la cena!". Luce no perdía su característica sonrisa, así que con característica alegría se fue ha hacer la cena, claro sin antes avisar.

-Skull será un bebé- Dijo Skull mirando sus manos como esperando a que se encogieran, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue ayudar a Luce ha hacer la cena.

-Colonello sal de ahí, tu y yo tendremos una larga charla…- Dijo Lal mientras miraba como Colonello salía de su escondite, ambos se miraron sin decir nada y caminaron hacia la salida de la casa.

Todos tenían "mejores" cosas que hacer.

_**Unos minutos después...**_

- …Será mejor que me paguen mas por adelantado- Dijo Viper mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, no tenía la mínima intención de moverse así que acostó su cabeza en el hombro de Fong.

-Bueno, es algo nuevo-

Fong se acomodo en el sillón viendo las intenciones de Viper, estaban en silencio, pero en uno cómodo y agradable.

-¿Qué harás cuando seamos unos bebes?- Dijo Viper mencionando con algo de terror la palabra "bebe"

Fong solo se hinco de hombros en señal de que no sabía que haría con su vida, miro a Viper que estaba pensativa pues se veía en las misma situación que él, ¿El?, pensaba en ir a China y conseguir algún estudiante, siempre había querido tener uno.

Viper por otro lado siempre hacía las cosas por dinero, hasta para aceptar la maldición tuvieron que pagarle. Pero fuera de eso siendo un bebé que trabajo podría tener, tal vez podría unirse ha alguna organización de los Vongola, se quedo pensando hasta que sintió una cálida caricia en su cabeza.

-Todo saldrá bien…- Dijo Fong mirando hacia la nada.

Viper solo lo volteo a ver con curiosidad, ella tenía mas que claro eso, solo suspiro y hizo una vagas trenzas con su dedo en su cabello, sonrió.

-Fuiste un buen perro, ¿Te gustaría ver mi cara?-

-No tengo porque pedirlo, esperaba que lo preguntaras-

Fong hizo una sonrisa arrogante, claro que era falsa, Viper debía admitir que se veía lindo así que para bajarlo de las nubes le dio un golpe en la cabeza, aunque no dolió nada, pues Viper no era buena en la fuerza física. Suspiro y se quito la capucha con vagancia.

Fong solo se la quedo mirando, podía ver con mas claridad su cabello, que era un liso color lila que hacía juego con sus ojos, su mirada no reflejaba ningún sentimiento pero se sentía feliz de tener su confianza…muy feliz.

-Te vez bien, no se porque te ocultas- Dijo Fong

En un intento de ver alguna reacción le dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque algo cerca de los labios, a lo que esta se sonrojo, se veía tan vulnerable…

Sabía que las pagaría mas tarde, pero tenía que aprovechar el ahora.

_**Mientras tanto...**_

-Sabes bien que tengo que hacer esto…-

-¡Pero si no te mata la maldición lo harás tú!-

Lal se quedo callada, era probable que si su vida era tan desgraciada tuviera que ahorrarse las molestias de vivir, pero ya escucho al Vongola, no había marcha atrás.

-Yo tomare tu lugar, viviré…por los dos- Dijo Colonello.

Lal solo hizo una mueca molesta, aunque no lo admitiera tenía unas terribles lágrimas aguantado, pero su orgullo no se lo permitiría, no mas. Colonello tenía una vida por delante, futuro y no se lo permitiría tan fácil, arruinar todo eso por ella.

-Lal, aunque no quieras sabes que lo hare- Respondió el militar al ver que su antigua maestra no decía nada.

Camino hacía ella y le dio un abrazo, cálido y reconfortante.

-No te metas en lo que no te llaman, idiota…-

Colonello solo sonrió, sabía que no llegaría a nada claro con ella. Ella siempre buscaba pleitos con quien la ofendiera, con quien la contradijera, no era la mas femenina de las mujeres, _aunque si atractiva_. Pero siempre que alguien lo molestara a el o a otro lo defendía, como lo hizo con todos sus alumnos. Tenía valor y enfrentaba todo aunque las consecuencias serían malas, lo demostraba en las guerras.

El valora lo que ha hecho por todos, así que tiene que devolverle el favor, porque la quiere.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Lal-

Lal nunca era vulnerable y por algo era de respetar, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, podía desahogarse como debe ser, no tendrá otras oportunidades en el futuro.

Así fue el resto de la noche, Lal llorando mientras Colonello la consolaba.

**En un rato**

Luce tenía la cena hecha, Skull se fue a dormir ya que ceno primero que todos. Ella miraba la casa, estaba tan tensa en ese momento, miro por la ventana y vio con tristeza ha Lal, pero estaba con Colonello así que no habría nada de que preocuparse.

_Porque ella ya lo había visto_

Camino son ninguna prisa a la sala, en el camino saco una manta, estaban Fong y Viper ya dormidos, se sorprendió a ver a Viper sin capucha, solo sonrió viendo sus fracciones, le coloco la capucha nuevamente y los tapo a ambos con la manta. Viper estaba descansando en el hombro de Fong, mientras este apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella con una sonrisa.

-Descansen-

Subió las escaleras y vio a Verde por el pequeño hueco de la puerta, estaba en su computadora. Toco la puerta y paso.

-Aquí tienes la cena-

Verde despego la mirada de su computadora y volteo a verla, -"Ah, gracias"-. Luce lo miro algo preocupada, sus intenciones en el futuro no eran nada buenas.

-¿De verdad te divierte tanto tu investigación?- Preguntó algo divertida, ocultando lo que sentía.

-¡Claro!, Aunque no le encuentro lógica a esto de los chupetes-

-Yo lo he visto…-

Verde volteo a verla, no tenía muy claro eso, pero recordó que veía el futuro, así que prefirió no decir nada.

-Tú si le entiendes…-

-Es nuestro destino, Verde, se que te importa mucho tu investigación, pero quiero que sepas el cargo que llevaras al ser un Arcobaleno, no estaré con ustedes muy pronto, solo…se bueno-

Verde solo sonrió asintiendo, disfrutaba sus conversaciones, ciencia contra "magia".

-Te lo prometo solo porque eres una buena persona, pero solo a ti, no admito que seré bueno con los demás- Dijo mientras veía como salía de la habitación.

Luce solo suspiro, Verde no cambiaria y lo sabía.

Camino hacía el cuarto de Reborn, toco la puerta pero nadie abrió, no lo quedo más que abrirla con mucho cuidado, había acertado, Reborn estaba en su cama al parecer sentado.

-Hola, Paranoico Hitman- Dijo Luce en espera de recordar viejos tiempos.

Reborn solo volteo a verla, reconocía ese apodo.

-¿Por qué tan deprimido?- Preguntó Luce

-No lo puedo aceptar…-

Luce solo se sentó en la orilla de la cama, pensativa. De pronto vio un movimiento en su estomago, y sonrió, gracioso, un bebe tendría a otro bebé.

-No creo que sea bueno lo de la maldición en tu estado-

-Es nuestro destino, estamos condenados ha ser Arcobalenos, como mi hija…-

Reborn solo hizo una mueca molesta, la verdad estaba preocupado por ella, por su salud. Pero ella podía ver el futuro después de todo.

-Yo no estaré mucho tiempo con ustedes, te pido que cuides de mi hija-

Reborn la volteo a ver sobresaltado, no…Luce era una de las pocas mujeres con la que podía ser el mismo, no era justo.

-Todo estará bien…- Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba cerca.

-Luce…-

Reborn solo llevo su dedo a sus patillas, estaba nervioso, quería decirle tantas cosas pero no sería ser el, por alguna razón no podía hablar.

Así que disfruto de una noche tomando café y galletas con Luce, disfrutando sus momentos juntos.

**Al día siguiente, al medio día.**

Todos estaban parados en forma de círculo, respiraban lenta y pausadamente, viéndose fijamente entre todos, de pronto apareció una luz entre ellos, era débil y fría pero se hacía más fuerte con el paso del tiempo.

Lejos de eso Colonello fruncía el seño, estaba desesperado, no dejaría a Lal sola.

La luz era más fuerte, hasta que se decidió, se expandió iluminando todo el lugar. Todos cerraron los ojos esperando la terrible sensación.

Lal solo sintió un empuje y vio a Colonello, que se interponía entre ella y la luz, pero ella aun estaba en el círculo…

Cuando la luz se termino se vieron fijamente, eran bebes.

Eran oficialmente los siete más fuerte.

-Todo saldrá bien…-

* * *

**Aquí esta el capitulo, aunque el final del capitulo pareció el final de fic están equivocados xD. Falta mucho que ver todavía. Espero que les hayas gustado, tratare de actualizar mas seguido :3**

**Por cierto, se que he dicho varias veces en el capitulo "Todo estará bien", pero no lo pude evitar xD**


	8. ¡Bienvenida al mundo Aria!

**Ciao, Para empezar me disculpo por dejar esto abandonado, surgieron muchos problemas que para enumerarlos me tardaría mucho xD. Bueno, ahora que estoy a pocos días de entrar a clases decidí continuarlo, bueno, el caso es que terminare el fic de una forma u otra :3**

**Aclaración: KHR no me pertenece.**

* * *

-¡Aria no hagas eso!

La nombrada hizo una mueca de molestia, y volteo a ver a la persona que la había llamado, su madre. La ignoro y volvió a picarle las mejillas a Viper, que estaba poniendo toda su paciencia a prueba.

Luce solo suspiro y la tomo en sus brazos, tomo una pequeña maleta que estaba a su lado y de ahí saco un biberón y se lo dio a la bebé, unos segundos después esta se quedo profundamente dormida.

-Lo siento Viper…- Murmuro Luce al no querer despertar a la pequeña.

-No hay problema…-

Todo era lo igual que antes.

-¡Llego el gran Skull! , ¡Alábenme!

Bueno, casi todo.

La bebé al oír el grito se despertó y empezó a llorar, todos los presentes en la habitación le dieron su peor mirada a Skull, Luce suspiro y salió de la momentáneamente del lugar con el propósito de calmar a la bebé.

Skull se encontraba a pies del templo Namimori con un nerviosismo evidente, sabía que estaban citados con el propósito de "negocios" pero no esperaba que Luce trajera a la bebé

-Eh…lo siento-

-¡Idiota mira lo que hiciste!-

Lal le aplico un golpe en la cabeza, siendo ella, había sido demasiado gentil. Aunque todos eran pequeños continuaban siendo los mismos de siempre.

-Lal deberías ser algo mas femenina, ¡Kora!-

La aludida solo le dio su mejor mirada de odio a Colonello, este solo busco refugio detrás de Fong y Reborn.

Aunque estos tenían mejores cosas que hacer. Reborn solo tenía la mirada inexpresiva, al parecer Luce lo había traído a la fuerza pues desde que se convirtió en Arcobaleno no era el mismo. Fong solo miraba a Viper contar si dinero, ¿Acaso era tan divertido?

-Haha, siento lo ocurrido-

Luce volvió a entrar en la habitación, esta vez sin Aria, al parecer la había dejado al cuidado de sus subordinados.

Reborn miro a Luce discretamente.

-¿Qué se siente volver a ser normal?...

Luce solo lo miro sorprendida y hizo una mueca triste. –La verdad me siento horrible- Todos miraron interrogantes, ¿Acaso no se había salvado? –Le pase la maldición a mi propia hija...-

Esta se veía deprimente, pero no lloraba, era fuerte y sabía que esto pasaría.

Verde levanto la vista de su computadora, estuvo callado durante toda la conversación, de todas formas no estaba aquí por su voluntad. Solo estaba por la niña de Luce.

-¿Pero Aria esta sana?- Preguntó tratando de no parecer interesado.

Luce volvió a sonreír como antes y respondió afirmativamente.

-¡Claro!, ¡Con ustedes como ayudantes como no!- Respondió alegremente.

Todos hicieron una cara difícil de explicar, unos sentían pena y otros simplemente se lamentaban, Verde en verdad era malvado.

-Tengo la suerte de no hacer nada bien- Dijo Skull mostrando su suerte orgullosamente.

Viper solo se dejo caer contra la pared, otra vez le volvieron esos recuerdos demasiado grotescos –Sangre, sangre, sangre por todas partes…-

Fong solo le puso la mano en el hombro, pues el también paso lo mismo que ella.

-Y ustedes de que se quejan… ¡Yo fui el médico!, ¡Yo fui quien opero!- Gritó Verde al ver que todos se sentían como si hubiera pasado la tercera guerra mundial.

Reborn no dijo nada, ya que no hizo nada en todo el parto.

Luce solo sonrió inocentemente. -¿Quieren escuchar la historia otra vez?

-¡No!- Gritaron todos.

-De todos modos lo hare- Dijo Luce inocentemente mientras iniciaba su relato.

Ella se despertó en medio de la noche con una molestia presente, no sabía si era su imaginación, pero todo se volvió mas pequeño. Vio sus manos y se sorprendió, rápidamente se levanto y se vio en el espejo que estaba frente a su cama, era normal, ya no era un bebé.

Pero la alegría no duro mucho ya que una molestia en el vientre llego.

Sonrió complacida, al fin había llegado el momento.

Tomo el teléfono que estaba a su lado y llamo a sus subordinados, que rápidamente la trasladaron al hospital.

Luce no era del tipo de mujeres que sacaban a relucir su doble personalidad al estar a punto del parto, no iba a contradecir que dolía, pero tarde o temprano llegaría la hora.

-¡Señorita Luce por favor aguante!- Exclamo un subordinado.

Se preocupaban demasiado.

Al entrar a la sala de esperar vio como los subordinados estaban peleando fieramente con la secretaria del lugar, que se veía muy intimidada.

-Lo siento pero no tenemos doctores disponibles… ¡Solo esta unos cuantos pacientes y unas pocas enfermeras!-

-¡Pues llame a algún doctor ahora mismo!, ¡Sabe que, puedo despedirla se me da la regalada gana!- Exclamo un subordinado.

La secretaria solo salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Que hacemos señorita Luce!-

Luce solo acaricio su vientre y como si fuera un rayo de luz, se le cruzaron ciertas personas por la cabeza, tomo su teléfono y comenzó a marcar diversos números.

_-¿¡Quien rayos es?_

_-Hola Verde- contesto alegremente Luce._

_-¡Luce!, lo siento… ¿Para que me llamas a esta hora?, ¡Es la una de la mañana!_

_-Podrías ayudarme ¡Mi hija va a nacer y no hay doctores!_

_Del otro lado de la línea de oyó caer algo, y después de una serie de ruidos se volvió a oír la voz de Verde algo neurótico –Voy para el hospital…- Este colgó._

Luce sonrió, sabía que podía contar de Verde, no era tan malo después de todo. Procedió a hacer su siguiente llamada.

_-Quien es…_

_-¡Reborn!, te necesito urgentemente- Contesto Luce con suplica._

_-¿Qué pasa?..._

_-¡Mi hija va nacer, no hay doctores ni enfermeras, te necesito!_

_-¿Y de que serviré?..._

_-Verde será el doctor._

_-¡Voy al hospital, no te muevas!_

Luce sonrió complacida, eso le serviría para distraerse de su exilio, además podría servir de algo. Bueno le quedaban muchas llamadas, así que…

_-¿Hola?- respondió una voz infantil, como de un niño._

_-Buenas noches, me podrías pasar a Viper, por favor._

_-Ushishi… ¡Chibi, te busca una mujer en el teléfono!_

_-¡Escoria mas vale que te apures!- Grito una voz muy ruidosa._

_-Yeah, yeah… ¿Quién es?_

_-Hola Viper, ¿Podrías venir al hospital?_

_-¿Para que?_

_-Mi hija va a nacer, no hay doctores ni enfermeras y solo tengo a Reborn y Verde, quisiera a otra chica aparte de Lal presente…_

_-¿¡Como rayos sabes mi género?_

_Detrás del teléfono de oyeron una serie de ruidos, debido al grito tan…revelador de Viper._

_-Es una larga historia, pero te juro que no se lo diré a nadie, ¿Podrías venir?...-_

_Se oyó un suspiro detrás del teléfono –De acuerdo, por ser tú no te cobrare-_

_Luce sonrió complacida –Llama a Fong y Skull por mi, mientras me encargo de Lal y Colonello- La ilusionista solo murmuro un si y colgó._

Luce estaba muy feliz, era mas que obvio que Fong y Skull aceptarían, solo faltaba Lal y Colonello, volvió a marcar.

_-¿Quién habla?_

_-¡Hola Lal!, podrían venir tu y Colonello al hospital por favor_

_Por el teléfono se escuchaba música_

_-¡Lal ya me canse, no puedo seguir haciendo mas ejercicio!_

_-Apúrate… ¡O te pondrás a hacer cien vueltas alrededor de mi casa!...Lo siento Luce, por la interrupción, ¿Para que quieres que vayamos?_

_-Mi hija a nacer, no hay personal médico, Verde será el doctor, y Reborn…_

_-No continúes, entiendo que estés preocupada, estaré ahí lo más rápido que pueda, ¡Colonello vete parando, hay que irnos!- Lal colgó._

Un dolor volvió, las contracciones se volvían mas seguidas. Además el dolor en la espalda se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Un momento… no podría hacer esto con todos los Arcobalenos como bebé, volteo a ver su cuello donde estaña el chupete que le correspondía, este comenzó a brillar hasta que su color se perdió, estaba parpadeando.

Estaba tan distraída hasta que oyó el sonido de un auto frenar violentamente.

Alguien ingreso por la puerta principal, eran Verde y Reborn, este ultimo iba echándole miradas confusas a Verde, sus aspectos eran como si hubieran estado en una carrera callejera de autos, aunque en realidad así había sido, pero solo entre ellos dos. Tal vez solo estaban alterados por volver a su forma original

-Bien, Dime tus síntomas- Dijo Verde recuperando el aliento.

-Contracciones de cada cinco minutos y dolores de espalda- Dijo Luce con una sonrisa, cosa muy extraña viendo su posición.

-Ah…de acuerdo- Dijo Verde mientras lo anotaba en una computadora.

-¡El gran Skull esta aquí!

-Sabes que hay gente enferma aquí… ¿Verdad?- Contestó Viper con cansancio.

Fong solo suspiro mientras volteaba a ver a Luce. -¿Cómo va todo?

-Mejor de lo que…Oh dios-

-¡Colonello apúrate!- Dijo Lal mientras llegaba corriendo donde estaban todos los presentes, Colonello le seguía atrás muy cansado, al parecer habían llegado corriendo.

-Se me rompió la fuente- Contesto Luce algo adolorida

Todos estaban nerviosos, sobre todo porque ninguno sabía nada sobre el asunto, a excepción de Verde, pero solo porque ya había estado presente en uno antes.

-¿Verde sabes lo que haces verdad?- Preguntó Reborn

-Mas o menos…-

-¡Idiota!-

-¡No griten par de inútiles!- Gritó Lal

-Haber… ¡Reborn lleva a Luce a la sala!, ¡Skull quiero una tina de agua caliente y muchas toallas!-

Reborn solo tomo a Luce y se que sin decir nada, Skull torpemente fue a hacer lo que le ordenaron.

-¡Viper, quiero que le hagas creer a Luce que no pasa nada, has… Pues esas cosas mentales que haces!, ¡Fong tu serás mi asistente!, bueno, los dos…¡Lal y Colonello preparen la sala!-

Las pocas enfermeras en el lugar miraban de vez en cuando el espectáculo, sentían pena por ellos, pero estaban mas que ocupadas, una que andaba pasando por ahí volteo a ver la sala.

-Dis-Dis-¡Disculpe!-

La enfermera volteo a ver al chico que la llamaba, tenía el pelo violeta y cargaba una tina con mucho humo saliendo, de hizo a un lado y este pudo pasar, esta por curiosidad se iba a quedar a ver, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y no le hacía gracia ayudar, pues no sabía.

Mas tarde todos los Arcobalenos se reunieron, ya estaba todo preparado, la sala, los instrumentos, lo único que faltaba era aclarar su mente.

-No quisiera interrumpirlos pero estoy toda adolorida…- Dijo Luce haciendo la mejor cara que podía.

Reborn solo hizo lo mejor que podía, sentarse a su lado mientras le daba ánimos.

-Bien…empezare…- Dijo Verde

La enfermera no sabía si sentir pena o reírse, prefirió permanecer callada. Skull solo se sentó en una esquina de la habitación con la cara pegada a la pared y tapándose los oídos. Colonello como no tenía nada que hacer prefirió hacerle compañía, ya le tocaría bañar al bebé…Lal Mirch le daba consejos a Luce para que se calmara, lo cual ayudaba bastante, Fong solo iba pasando instrumentos a Verde, mirando el paso como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, Viper solo se tapaba mas de lo que podía con el gorro, creando ilusiones alrededor de Luce.

Acéptemelos, por donde lo vieras era traumarte.

Y…

-Por favor sáltate el parto…- Dijo Verde mientras tecleaba con mas rapidez en la laptop.

Luce solo sonrió y continuo su relato.

Verde solo le dio el bebé a Colonello, que lo sujetaba torpemente, aunque por lo menos Lal lo corregía de vez en cuando, así que estaría bien y no habría peligro que se muriera.

Miro al su alrededor, Skull estaba teniendo su quinto desmayo y hemorragia nasal de la noche, Reborn se durmió en la silla tan pronto como todo acabo, Viper simplemente se dejo caer al suelo, no sabía si se había desmayado por la presión de las ilusiones o por el cansancio, Fong estaba sentado al lado de Viper tomando su decima tasa de té en el día. Y Luce estaba mirando hacia la puerta en espera de su bebé.

-¡Ya esta, kora!- Dijo Colonello trayendo al bebé.

Tan pronto Luce lo vio sintió una alegría inmensa, se había olvidado de la maldición, de todo, solo estaba ella y su hija.

-¿Cómo la llamara?- Dijo la enfermera que estaba espiando hace rato, con unos papeles.

-Aria- Dijo Luce mientras mimaba a la bebé.

Volviendo al templo Namimori, Luce había terminado su relato.

-¡Por lo menos tenemos un recuerdo juntos!-

-Lo siento Luce pero iré al psicólogo si no te molesta…-

Todos los presentes excepto Luce aceptaron la propuesta.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el prometido nacimiento de Aria xD, si me quedo feo disculpen :3.**

**Por si no entendieron, seh, en el parto todos se convirtieron en grandes, pero después de eso volvieron a ser bebes LoL. Y desde que se convirtieron en arcobalenos, pues supongamos que ya ha pasado tiempo, pero aun no han dado el golpe de estado los Varia .[Spoiler]**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si es así déjenme un comentario :3, ¡Nos vemos el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
